FRAGMENTOS 1era temporada
by Anna de Usui
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Black Star terminará viviendo en la casa de Maka y Soul? ¿Qué pasaría si Maka comenzará a sentirse atraída sexualmente por Black Star? Lean y averiguenlo!
1. Chapter 1

**+FRAGMENTOS+**

**+STAGE 01: QUIERO+**

Esa mañana, increíblemente me sentí rara, la noche pasada me había tomado por sorpresa.

Había sucedido tan de repente, vino con el cuento de que lo había echado, había quedado patitas en la calle.

Y tú lo recogiste, con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo alcanzé a bajar la cabeza.

Demasiado tenía con un sucio y ahora tenía que tolerar a otro, encima un hablador, su lengua estaba más acostumbrada que la mía.

Encima me peleaba con el tipo, nos peleamos varias veces y yo lloré, hasta me arrepentí de haber sido así con él.

Pero que ya lo trayeses a vivir bajo el mismo techo, ciertamente me tenía ida, el nerviosismo y la incomidad se notaban en mi rostro.

**VIVIR CON DOS HOMBRES, ERA UNA TORTURA.**

Bueno, lo fue en un principio, a la fuerza fui acostumbrandome a sus hábitos. Asi me gustasen o no, me adapté a cada uno, a su comportamiento de cerdo y a su apetito.

Pero en un momento empezó a meterse en mis cosas, a entrar en mi habitación sin tocar, a aconsejarme que ropa llevar.

Me metía el cuento de que a él le gustaba más así, que éste me quedaba mejor, que el otro iba más conmigo.

Y estupidamente yo me sonrojé todas esas veces, hasta le hice caso y salí, como él quería. Para que me levantase el pulgar, con la sonrisa pintada en su rostro y yo respondiese, timidamente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba coqueteando con el tipo a tus espaldas?

Pero tenías que creerme, esto, lo nuestro...

**NO IBA MÁS ALLÁ DEL COQUETEO.**

Pero dependía de lo que yo llamase **"COQUETEO"**, si yo llamaba **"COQUETEO"** a meterme en la ducha con él, si yo llamaba **"COQUETEO"** a dormir juntos por la tarde.

Con esos musculosos brazos envolviendome, casi atrevidamente, con una fuerza inhumana.

Y que me sujetase así de fuerte, tenía que decir que me gustaba y mucho, él me producía calor.

Si te tenía que aclarar, no era el **"calor"** por tener frío, mi cuerpo ardía de **"calor"** y especialmente abajo.

Como tú también tenías esos pensamientos nosivos, no creí que te molestase, que él me moviese hasta la estantería.

Y en vez de preguntarte, decidí y me mandé sola, mi pava ya estaba hirviendo y no por ti.

No te parecía cómico, ¿verdad? Pues, tenía que decirte que a mí tampoco.

No me dio gracia entrar al baño esa noche, esa noche que tú saliste por ahí, esa noche que él se estaba bañando.

Y sin embargo entré, distinguí su figura tras la cortina y cerré la puerta, sigilosamente para que sólo se escuchase la canción que tarareaba.

La operación había sido un éxito y yo te gané, cuando fui desvistiendome sola, faltandome tus manos y las suyas.

Tenía que admitirlo, la situación me tenía loca, me moría por probar su piel morena.

**ME MORÍA DE GANAS DE QUE ME TOCASE.**

Mi mente macabra hasta me devoró la conciencia, sólo era perversa cuando lo veía, él me hacía ser alguien que no era.

Y a mí indescriptiblemente me encantaba, me encantaba su cuerpo tallado a mi gusto y su piel tersa, que yo me moría por tocar.

Sigilosamente, me infiltré en su lugar, sólo por un momento me deleité con esos dones que portaba.

Para después pasar la mano inconsientemente por su espalda, casi con deseo y lujuria, el roce me hizo fruncir los labios.

Y él así me descubrió, volteó refregandose los ojos y sin tragarse la idea, de que yo estaba desnuda esperandolo.

**-Ah, eres tú, Maka-razonó, sin mucha cosa-¿Qué pasa?-se rascó, la cabeza-¿Ganas de bañarte?-**

**-No...-respondí, en el mismo tono-Ganas de hacerlo contigo...-**

Él tenía la cabeza más vacía que tú, así que supuse que no me entendió, al principio.

Se quedó estático cuando inesperadamente, me prendí a sus labios e intenté no soltarlo, por un ratito.

Lo que sentí al aferrarme a su boca, fue una sensación espléndida de goce y placer, fue como probar el paraíso casi agonizando.

Él sabía exactamente lo que quería y lo que yo pretendía, colandome en sus cosas y demás, él podía ver a través de mí.

Y yo también, me tentó a pasar atrevidamente las manos por ese dichoso tatuaje, esa maldita y condenada pero seductora estrella.

Hubiese seguido complaciendome sola, si no me hubiera sujetado de las muñecas y acorralado contra ese muro, acosandome casi despiadadamente.

Indescriptiblemente, me concentré únicamente en su gesto e ignoré lo bien que estaba moldeado, casi tentandome a que le diera un mordizco.

**ÉL ME PONÍA, LOS PELOS DE PUNTA.**

**-Oye, ¿a qué viene esto?-preguntó, serio**

**-¿No te gustan los regalos, que no son de cumpleaños?-usé, lo que no tenía, de sarcasmo**

**-Heh...-levantó las cejas, casi con aires de confianza**

**-Black Star...-dije, casi en un susurro-Podemos divertirnos un poco...-le ofrecí, indecentemente-Tú sólo sigueme...-**

**-No-resolvió, arrogante-Mejor, asegurate de seguir MI ritmo-**

¿Seguirle el ritmo? ¿Qué tan dificil podía ser?

Eso pensé al principio, ciertamente no esperaba ni estaba preparada, para lo que vino después.

Supuse que no entraríamos en detalles, que esto sería tan rápido como habían sido mis fantasías, cuando me lo imaginé a él como una bestia hambrienta.

Por la carne sabrosa de mi glorioso cuerpo joven, sediento por mis escasos atributos y mis decepcionantes dones, buscando compartir esa comida con este espécimen recién hecho.

Creí que él se apoderaría de mi inocencia violentamente, que siquiera tendría tiempo de probar, lo que tanto me gustaba de él.

**SU PIEL.**

E indescriptiblemente, tuve ese ratito de tiempo cuando él tomo mis manos casi delicadamente, guiandolas hacia su torso desnudo.

Tanto pronto como alcanzé su preciado y hermoso lugar, me soltó lentamente y se quedó quieto, dandome a mí el control de la situación.

Pausadamente, marqué su pecho con la punta de cada uno de mis dedos y me quedé hipnotizada examinando cada centímetro de su textura, sedosa y tersa.

Dejandolo a él tieso y callado frente a mi necesidad, para que siguiera paciente cada uno de mis movimientos, esos que intentaban sólo darle una pizca de mi cariño.

Más bien de mis ganas, cuando levanté casi penosamente la vista y lo descubrí, con esos ojos tan seductores clavados en mis impacientes dedos.

Fue una sensación de deseo la que obtuve de él, fue una sensación de lujuria la que irradiaba de esa mirada, fue deseo carnal lo que él atrevidamente me transmitió.

Y yo no pude resistirme, preferí no evitar sus indirectas y me detuve, como si el entusiasmo y las ganas se me hubiesen ido por el drenaje.

Pero nada había cambiado, mi hambre por comer de a poquito a ese hombre virtuoso, ahora rugía a mis pies y cada vez más fuerte.

**Y ESTA VEZ, TÚ NO IBAS A ESCUCHARME.**

Tomé sus manos con la misma delicadeza que él había tomado las mías, me especializé en sus perfectos dedos y los deposité sobre mis labios, para moverlos repetidamente y para que él me sintiera.

Para que él despertara su instinto animal y acorralara a su dispuesta presa, para que mordiera y tirara de mi piel cuanto se le antojase, para que se alimentase de mí de la manera que quisiese.

Indescriptiblemente mi plan tuvo un poco de éxito, cuando volvió a acosarme contra ese muro, acariciando mis brazos casi desesperado.

Se quedó pegado a mí y pasó descaradamente las manos por mi cuerpo, sin detenerse en mis puntos débiles, fue sólo un recorrido bastante estimulante. Tocó mis piernas casi cariñosamente y siguió avanzando de la misma manera, contorneó mis caderas y pasó por mi vientre intrepidamente, para llegar en el dichoso ascenso a mi cuello y mis hombros.

Temblé apenas me tomó del rostro, temblé cuando respiró casi dentro de mi boca y cerró los ojos a la par mía, temblé cuando no hubo una gota de silencio y ambos pecamos a tus espaldas.

**-¿Quieres?-me propuso, entre suspiros**

**-Sí...-acepté, sin controlarme-Quiero...-**


	2. Chapter 2

**+STAGE 02: MUJERZUELA+**

Esa noche no tuve noción ni tuve idea de tu llegada, si esa dichosa noche me separé sola de su cuerpo, o tú me arrancaste de sus brazos.

Tenía un único y último recuerdo, había terminado alimentandome de él en la ducha, había terminado con él entrando y saliendo de mi agujero.

Recordaba unos cuantos gritos míos y suspiros de su parte, movimientos bruscos pero suaves, suplicas cadentes pero descentes.

Agua corriendo entre sus manos, que usó para acostumbrarme al trato que le dio a mis senos, unos cuantos mimos que me encendieron.

Agua corriendo entre mis manos, que había enredado desesperada entre su cabello, deleitandome con sólo tocarlo.

Agua que ensució e inundó nuestros besos, a veces más lentos y a veces más rápidos, a veces más profundos y a veces menos.

Mi memoria llegaba hasta ese punto, si me dormí apenas concretamos el asunto, siquiera tenía idea de eso.

Patético, ¿no? Si me hubiera dormido en medio del acto, significaría que su desempeño fue desastrozo.

**PERO ÉL ESTUVO EXCELENTE.**

Todavía podía sentirlo respirando a mi lado, pegado a mi oído y compartiendo conmigo, un momento extremadamente glorioso.

La sensación que me había dejado la situación, me hacía sentir una descarada, por buscar placer lejos de tu lado.

Tú que te habías comprometido conmigo y yo contigo, nosotros que habíamos acordado esta relación, un misterioso día...

Ahora no eramos nada, no lo seríamos cuando las palabras salieran de mi boca, cuando confesara ante ti el pecado del que estaba más orgullosa.

Y tú no estarías contento, no te daría gracia mi comportamiento de chica fácil, no te daría gracia mi necesidad por su piel morena.

**¿VERDAD, SOUL?**

**-¡Ah, Maka!-lo escuché, al abrir los ojos-¿Ya estás despierta?-**

**-¿Black Star?-reaccioné, lenta-¿Cuándo...?-quise pero no pude**

**-¡Ah, eso!-cayó, con un golpecito en la mano-Soul salió a comprar unas cosas y ME pidió que te vigilara-me aclaró, señalando la puerta-¡Lo tienes muy preocupado, al chico!-**

**-¿Soul?-no entendí, del todo-Pero, ¿Qué me pasó?-dije, tocandome la cabeza**

**-¿No te acuerdas?-preguntó, desentendido-Cuando llegó, intentaste decirle algo pero te desmayaste-me relató, paciente-No le dejaste pegar un ojo en toda la noche, al pobre-**

**-¿Eh?-me quedé, tildada**

**-Digo, se quedó despierto cuidandote-se rascó, la cabeza-Parece que va en serio contigo, ¿no?-**

**-¿Y tú?-lo encaré, directa**

**-¿YO qué?-se hizo, el que no sabía nada**

**-¿Estás preocupado por mí?-pregunté, con miedo-¿Vas en serio conmigo?-y esperé, temiendole a esa respuesta**

**-¡Bueno, anoche ME sorprendiste, la verdad!-se excusó, entre risas-¡Para serte sincero, aún no HE pensado en eso!-**

**-Black Star...-corté, con tanta cosa infantil-No es tan difícil lo que estoy diciendo...-aclaré, puntual-Sólo quiero saber si estás interesado en mí o no...-**

**-¡Por supuesto que ESTOY interesado!-declaró y yo lo miré, indefensa-Si no lo estuviese, no te hubiera tocado, ¿o sí?-**

**-¿¡HUH?!-me sonrojé, pateticamente**

**-¿Quieres una prueba?-y me levantó, confiadamente, las cejas**

Esa respuesta me aterró, hasta me dio escalofríos y me tembló el alma, él sabía lo débil que yo era.

Cuando me miraba así y me hablaba así, diciendo cosas que yo interpretaba para otro lado, para el lado que yo quería y que me convenía.

Y ese día supuse que fue el peor, interpreté las cosas como quise y recibí la aceptación, que tanto ansiaba.

Profanó mis labios de la misma manera, que lo había hecho la noche pasada, volví yo a ser víctima de sus encantos.

Instantaneo, se las ingeneó para colarse en mi lugar y destaparme, acomodarse entre mis piernas y rodearme con sus brazos.

Yo lo recibí desviviendome por sus cosas, por volver a probar sus dones divinos, que me tenían tan loca.

Él tenía un sabor tan extraño pero tan tentador, tan agrio pero tan dulce, tan peligroso pero tan exitante.

No podía resistirme siquiera a una pizca de su esencia, ni a un gramo de su exquisito gusto, no podía escaparme de él.

De sus ganas que me devoraban en ese beso, de su impaciencia que torturaba mi piel, de su fiebre por volver a tomarme.

Cuando se atrevió a levantar un poco mi ropa, pasando los dedos atrevidamente por mi vientre, marcando cada centímetro.

Suspiré increíblemente grata, cuando él soltó mis labios y me observó, tomar aire dificultosamente.

Sus descaradas manos subieron casi sin hacerse notar, pasaron entre mis pechos planos y ni se detuvieron, a complacerme un poquito.

Y tal vez por eso mi ansiedad aumentó, tal vez por eso mi hambre por su carne joven rugió más fuerte, tal vez por eso lo insité.

Guié mis manos sigilosamente hasta su fuerte, busqué el lugar indicado y toqué, ese don tan notable que portaba.

Toqué casi haciendole caricias, examiné cada rincón de su textura tan lujuriosa, para darle a él un poco de placer.

Lo oí quejarse y luego soltar una especie de sonido ronco, mientras mis movimientos circulares seguían, sobre su punto débil.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios y renuncié a mi resistencia, dejé ir ante él todo lo que tenía guardado, todo lo que quería decirle.

**LO QUE QUERÍA PEDIRLE, UNA VEZ MÁS.**

**-Otra vez...-suspiré, impaciente-Por favor...-supliqué, agotada-Otra vez...-**

**-No-se negó, apartando mi mano-Hoy, no-concluyó, alejandose de mí **

No era que no esperase esa respuesta, pero al principio me sorprendió, creí que él estaba tan entusiasmado como yo.

Que se dejaría llevar por mis cosas tan intrepidas, que se arriesgaría a que tú nos pezcases, en medio del acto sexual.

Pero por primera vez usó la cabeza, me rechazó antes de que yo pudiese tentarlo más, antes de que yo pudiese convencerlo del todo. Y como que me quedé en el aire, no entendí el significado de sus palabras ni quise entenderlo, no quería escucharlo hablar así.

Ya para decirme que **"NO"** estabas tú y no quería que él te imitase, por esa misma razón lo había buscado la noche pasada, porque tú no me bastabas y creí que él me alcanzaría.

Pero fue un intento en vano, él ya no quería nada conmigo y no planeaba volver a buscarme, siquiera tenía en mente la posibilidad de volver a tocarme.

Y a mí eso me hizo sentir peor; no sólo te había traicionado, sino que había perdido al dichoso amante, en medio del camino.

Ese camino que ahora debía tomar, para volver a casa y donde tú me esperabas, casi paciente y con los brazos abiertos.

Para perdonar y olvidar mi placentero pecado, para escuchar cada una de mis disculpas paciente, para no cansarte de oír tu nombre desprenderse de mis labios.

**ESO ERA LO QUE YO TENÍA QUE HACER.**

De repente, él salió de la habitación sin excusarse y yo sólo alcanzé a bajar la cabeza, apreté los puños y me mordí los labios.

Él había sido mi primer y único error, buscarlo esa noche en la ducha para que me complaciese un poco, todo eso había sido un error. Error del que no tardarías en enterarte, para venir a reclamar explicaciones frente a mis narices y tomar decisiones erroneas, como el echarnos a mí y a él de la casa.

Tu paciencia se agotaría y tu tolerancia se iría por las nubes, gritarías como un loco y golpearías la pared consecutivamente, para intentar entender por qué las cosas se habían dado así.

Por qué yo lo había buscado a él, para que me diera lo que tú te negabas a darme, para que él satisfaciese mis necesidades como mujer.

Y ahora tenía que decirte, corazón, que a eso...

**NO LE ENCONTRARÍAS EXPLICACIÓN.**

Tampoco se la encontraba yo, así que estabas a mano, ¿o no?

No te alcanzarían mis palabras e irías a enfrentarlo a él, a exigirle que te dijese lo que yo no te había dicho, para que él me echase la culpa de todo.

Y cuando volvieses a confirmar la información, yo no iba a negartelo ni intentaría discutirtelo, sólo cerraría los ojos y te daría la respuesta que tanto estabas esperando.

Para que luego tú me acusaras como quisieses, para que me tratases de lo que fuera que quisieses tratarme, para que me llamaras como fuera que quisieses llamarme.

No tenía pensado quejarme ni hacerme la víctima en ese momento, simplemente aceptaría lo que saliese de tu boca y toleraría cada una de tus palabras, cada insulto que pudieses llegar a decirme.

**INCLUSO, SI QUERÍAS LLAMARME "TU MUJERZUELA".**


	3. Chapter 3

**+STAGE 03: GUIAR+**

Misteriosamente, al día siguiente él salió de casa, para arreglar las cosas con Tsubaki-chan. Te comentó que ella se merecía una explicación, que ella se merecía escuchar lo que él tenía para decirle, lo que tenía que decirle. Y tú sólo le deseaste suerte, se dieron un apretón de manos y le depositaste un poco de confianza, que esa vez parecía no tener. Pero el muy desgraciado tuvo el coraje, el coraje de mirarme y de quedarse esperando, a que yo le dijese algo para detenerlo. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que yo me pusiera celosa? ¿Y de Tsubaki-chan? Ni hablar, estaba siendo un idiota si esperaba algo así de mí, no iba a andar arrastrandome en sus pies para que no se fuera. Nunca dije que pretendiese tener con él un romance, sólo fue cosa del momento y por pura necesidad, no era que yo estuviese enamorada de él o algo así.

**SIMPLEMENTE, ME GUSTABA.**

Me gustaba que me mirara así y que se resistiese a emplear esa lengua filosa, para largar todas las cosas que lo hacían ver como un fanfarrón, un maldito y egocéntrico engreído. Me gustaba que él me tratase así y que no se burlara de mí, que no se aprovechase de mi mirada indefensa, que esperaba una respuesta de esos ojos tan pequeños. Una respuesta como que se quedaba conmigo u otra, cualquier cosa antes de que se fuese a buscarla a ella, antes de que fuese a complacerla a ella.

Era obvio que no tenía claro que tipo de relación tenían, pero Tsubaki-chan tenía lo suyo, era imposible que él no se sintiese atraído por ese lujoso cuerpo.

Era obvio que él se moría por ir a pedirle perdón, para que ella volviera a aceptarlo en un abrazo, para que él se aprovechase de la situación.

¿Este pendejo se creía que yo era idiota? ¡Por favor, sabía sus intenciones como si fueran las mías!

**ÉL SE IBA, A COGERLA.**

_**-Entonces...-empezó, esa vez-Me voy, Maka-notificó, mirandome fijo**_

_**-Buen viaje...-contesté, volviendome hacia la nada**_

¡¿**"ME VOY, MAKA"**?!¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PRETENDÍA CON ESO?!

Que engreído, debía creerse que yo estaba muerta por él, que estaba que me moría de amor por él.

Y ciertamente ese tipo de pensamiento le encajaba bien, le iba perfecto con esa actitud de mierda que tenía, con lo mal que siempre me había tratado.

Pero no le iba a dar el lujo, no iba a andar persiguiendolo ni vigilandolo por ahí, ¡que se sintiese libre de malgastar su tiempo coqueteandola!

Ni que yo lo necesitase aquí de día, ni que a mí me hiciese falta verlo de día, ni que yo precisase de él para pasar el rato.

Con todo ese conflicto dando vueltas en mi cabeza, te sentaste a la mesa apenas tuve listo el desayuno y no dijiste nada, simplemente esquivaste mi gesto.

El muy idiota me había hecho enfadar, andaba con el ceño fruncido y murmurando cosas entre dientes, resongando y quejandome de todo.

Y a ti seguro no te agradó, tal vez por eso preferiste ignorarme antes que seguirme la corriente, tal vez por eso preferiste hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada.

**PERO SÍ QUE PASABA ALGO.**

**-¡Oye, Soul!-golpee la mesa, para despertarte-¿¡Por qué demonios tuviste que traerlo?!-reclamé-¡No hace más que molestar!-**

**-¿Qué te pasa hoy, Maka?-dijiste, rascandote la cabeza-Estás rara-**

**-¡Sólo respondeme de una buena vez!-volví, a golpear-¿¡Por qué demonios tuviste que traerlo?!-**

**-Black Star es nuestro amigo, ¿o no?-contestaste, obvio-¿Que tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo?-**

**-¡Por supuesto que no!-golpee, de nuevo-¡Hubiera dejado que se las arreglara solo!-lo acusé, de vividor-¡No lo hubiera tratado como un bebé!-**

**-¿Quieres parar de gritar un poco?-me miró, de mala gana-Me estás cansando-**

**-¡Y yo estoy cansada de tu dichoso amigo!-repetí, a ver si entendías-¡Quiero que se vaya!-lo acusé, sin chistar-¿¡Entendiste?!-**

**-¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo, Maka?!-te levantaste, para llevarme la contra**

**-¿Eh?-no reacccioné, fue inutil**

**-Últimamente, has estado bastante rara-notificaste, prestandome atención-Estás nerviosa y hasta incómoda-maldición, seguro ya sabías de mi aventura-¿Pasó algo?-**

**-¡Todo es culpa de Black Star!-preferí que él, pagase los platos rotos-¡Desde que él llegó, yo...!-temblé, no supe ni que quería decir-¿¡Que no entiendes que no lo quiero aquí?!-volví a repetir, con el mismo tono-¿¡Que no entiendes lo que te digo?!-**

**-¡Entonces, ¿cuál es el maldito problema con Black Star?!-me cuestionaste, algo que no podía resolver-¡¿Qué te pasa con él?!-**

El silencio que hubo esa vez fue de muerte, ni tú ni yo pudimos decir algo al respecto y siquiera excusarnos, porque las cartas estaban echadas.

Tú habías ido directo al grano y yo traté de evadirte como pude, no quise acusarme ni declararme sola, él tenía tanta culpa y responsabilidad como yo.

Pero lo cierto era que te ibas a enterar, por mi boca o por la suya, el chisme iba a llegar a tus oídos tarde o temprano.

Algún día se me iba a caer la máscara y tú me verías, ahí como esperabas encontrarme, con el pecado colgado de mis manos.

Y nosotros terminaríamos justo en ese momento, harías tú las maletas a las apuradas y saldrías por la puerta, sin siquiera dignarte a despedirte de mí.

A decir algo que remediase lo culpable que me sentía, por haber jugado con tu confianza y con tu cariño tan despiadadamente, por haberme importado un bledo lo que tuviese que ver malditamente contigo.

Sin embargo sabía que me lo merecía, nuestra relación no era la mejor de todas pero no podía quejarme, no era que tú anduvieses golpeandome por toda la casa o algo así.

Simplemente salí a buscar lo que no recibía en la cama, me dejaste sola esa noche y yo desesperada aproveché mi oportunidad, para encontrar mi juguete en la ducha.

Pero sólo jugué un ratito o tal vez toda la noche, jugué un poco con él a las muñecas y al carnaval, él se limitó a limpiar el agua que corría por mi cuerpo.

Y bueno... tal vez también limpió otros lugares que no podía mencionar, tal vez se me fue un poco la mano y me sentí complacida, por dejarlo pasarse de la raya.

Pero, ¿tan dificil era comprender las necesidades de una mujer? ¿Tanto te costaba entender que yo andaba necesitando un poco de acción? Y que porque tú no me la dabas, ¿fui a buscarla a otro lado?

Y sin embargo, nadie hasta el momento había dicho que tú supieses, cuál era mi problema con Black Star.

**NADIE HABÍA DICHO QUE TÚ SUPIESES, QUE YO ME ACOSTÉ CON ÉL.**

**-Ya está...-concluí, abandonando la discusión-Dejemoslo así...-bajé, la cabeza-No quiero pelear contigo por él...-**

**-Maka...-balbuciaste, mudo**

**-Soul...-te nombré, con un aire de nostalgia-Últimamente, no hemos pasado tiempo juntos...-apreté, los puños-Y siempre estamos peleando...-casi, me mordí los labios-Quiero cambiar eso...-y te miré, decidida**

**-Pero, ¿Cómo?-cuestionaste, desentendido**

**-No lo sé...-razoné-Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme...-te di, un poco de trabajo-Y tal vez, enseñarme...-**

**-¿Enseñarte que?-preguntaste, levantando las cejas**

**-Soul...-caminé, hacia ti-Quiero saber...-te encaré, directa-¿Me miras con los mismos ojos, que mirabas a Blair?-y te acosé, con lo que no tenía**

**-¿M-Maka?-parpadeaste, nervioso**

**-Es una pregunta sencilla y bastante simple...-aclaré, para quitar la presión-Sólo tienes que decir sí o no...-te di, a elegir-Prometo que no voy a enfadarme...-**

**-No te creo...-esquivaste, el tema-La otra vez, por poco no quisiste matarme...-y me miraste, de reojo**

**-Sí, pero eso fue la otra vez...-me excusé, tranquila-Estoy empezando a creer en ti...-dije, palabritas que te dejaron helado-Y a saber cuando estás mintiendo...-y casi te susurré, al oído**

**-¿Hmm?-volviste la vista hacia mí, arqueando las cejas**

**-La verdad es que, sí piensas en mí como pensabas en ella, ¿cierto?-descubrí, acariciando tus brazos-¿Es eso lo que está pasandose por tu mente?-y pasé mis dedos, por cada centímetro de tu piel**

**-¿Y si así fuera?-te resististe, tentador**

**-¿Te sorprendería saber que yo también quiero?-declaré, volviendo a desear una probadita**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Soul...-murmuré, sensual-No me tengas miedo...-te cuidé-Sólo dejame que me encarge...-busqué, tus manos-Te guiaré bien...-y así, enrredé tus dedos con los míos**


	4. Chapter 4

**+STAGE 04: NO PUEDO+**

Todo este enrredo me había llevado a esto, estaba haciendote el juego ahora a ti, como si la noche pasada no hubiese pasado nada.

Como si la noche pasada me hubiera acostado temprano, porque estaba cansada, porque había sido un largo día. Y que tú sólo me encontraste despierta de casualidad, porque justo me había levantado por un vaso de agua, que siquiera llevaba en manos.

Pero nada de ese cuento había pasado realmente, no fue así como se dieron las cosas, él y yo no terminamos así la noche esa que tú nos dejaste.

Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer y tú ni te enteraste, tampoco era cuestión de que te enterases, sólo preferí evitar problemas.

Hubiera sido un escandalo tenerte ahí, gritando como si te hubiesen quitado un dulce, gritando como si realmente te doliese tanto. Cuando a mí me prestabas casi nada de atención, cuando a mí hacías de cuenta que no me conocías, cuando a mí me reconocías cuando te convenía.

Si armabas lío, terminarías en un aprieto tú solito y nosotros quedaríamos como aquellos dos, que solamente fueron arrastrados por tu delirio. Si se te zafaban los tornillos y no tenía coherencia nada de lo que salía de tu boca, ¿quién te iba a creer que yo te cagué con tu mejor amigo?

**NADIE, CORAZÓN, ESTARÍAS SÓLO EN ESO.**

Entonces, me di una última oportunidad para callar tus sospechas y decidí darte exactamente lo mismo, que le había dado a él anoche. Nos conocíamos tanto que no creí que te negarías, al contrario te temblaban las piernas y te sudaban las manos, el nerviosismo había paralizado tu cuerpo. Y así yo aproveché mi oportunidad de oro, hiciese lo que hiciese no te ibas a defender, eras mío y de nadie más. Por eso te aproveché todo lo que fui capaz, liberé tus manos y te levanté lentamente la playera, tomandome la delicadeza de mirarte bien.

De volver a descubrir que me tenía tan loca por ti, por qué mi hambre por ti seguía rugiendo a mis pies, sólo que mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra.

Incluso el hambre que sentí anoche, cuando lo vi en la ducha y me tenté a pasarle una mano, para que él me tomase de una buena vez.

Ahora mi deseo era mucho más grande y no por ese hombrecito puro musculo, no por ese cuerpo formado, no por el dichoso chico de la estrella.

Porque tú eras lujoso en todo sentido de la palabra, ofrecías tanto y te hacías desear de una manera que, me resultó hasta tentadora.

Estabas hecho casi a mi altura y justo de mi tamaño, encajabas conmigo de cualquier forma y estabas pegado a mí, como cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo.

Pero los recuerdos habían quedado grabados en tu piel, de aquel tiempo en que yo fui inconsiente y así, te descuidé.

Toqué apenas tu herida, fue como volver a experimentar la misma sensación que tuve, muchas otras veces atrás.

Me quedé casi quieta mirando, volviendo a pasar sutilmente los dedos por la condenada cicatriz, casi sin querer siquiera rozarte.

¿Que si me sentí estúpida? Sí, por supuesto.

Tantas cosas fueron mi culpa y ahora tenía otra más, sólo que quería ocultarla y cubrirla con la misma tierra, que otras veces te tiré encima.

Quería escabullirme entre pretextos y decir que **"YO NO FUI"**, quería escaparme de éste sentimiento de culpa que, me sofocaba y hasta me asfixiaba.

Porque te había vuelto a fallar y si seguía traicionandote así, tu herida no tardaría en abrirse, para hacerme sufrir.

Y tu sangre volvería a correr frente a mis ojos, volvería yo a gritar tu nombre de la misma manera y tú te quedarías tirado en el suelo, casi muerto.

Estupidamente, temblé y casi me puse a llorar, bajé la cabeza y emití soniditos tan bajos que siquiera pudiste llegar a escuchar.

Para recibir de tu parte un poco de compasión, una mano que tendiste para ayudarme y sacarme, del pozo al que me estaba cayendo sola.

Tomaste mi boca suave y pausadamente, casi tratandome tierna y comprensivamente, para que yo fuese **"TU ESTÚPIDA"**.

Cerré los ojos y respondí dolorosamente, me eché a llorar patéticamente y tú me tomaste entre tus brazos, sin intenciones de meserme.

Me hice para atrás llevandome las sillas por delante y me quedé contra la mesa, a la que no tardaste en subirme, sin respetar **"MIS TIEMPOS"**.

Arrancaste mis pijamas de un tirón y me seduciste candentemente, cuando bajaste mis pantalones tocando, cada centimetro de mi piel.

Entonces yo hice mi parte apenas, desprendí nerviosa tus pantalones y no conseguí siquiera, bajarlos por tus piernas.

Cosa por la que me soltaste y hiciste lo que yo no podía, te sacaste eso que te daba facha de **"MACHITO" **y siguieron entonces, tus calzones.

Ni me detuve a mirar y me tiré de nuevo a tus labios, me comí ese gusto provocador que tenías y teniendote abrazadito, te llevé conmigo a la mesita.

Y cuando estuviste encima mío te dio el coraje, para meter la mano en mis bragas y frotar violentamente, tus dedos contra mi intimidad.

Cosa a la que devolví el favor y manosee la punta de tu miembro, toqué y hasta acaricié del espléndido don que portabas, sin perderme absolutamente nada.

Entonces tu respiración se mezcló con la mía y tu lengua también, compartimos exactamente la misma saliva y hasta el mismo calor, que inundó nuestros cuerpos.

Más rápido, más fuerte... a cada segundo, la monstruosidad y la velocidad con las que lo hacíamos, aumentaba considerablemente.

A los dos nos urgía concretar el acto, porque yo no veía la hora de tenerte dentro y tú, ya no te podías aguantar las ganas de entrar.

Por eso corriste mis bragas en vez de sacarlas, con tal de que te quedara un espacio algo generoso y entonces, yo solté tu fuerte.

Que metiste de un saque en mi estrecho agujero, que forzaste a abrirse y trataste, sin el más mínimo cuidado.

Volví a respirar en ese momento, grité apenas cuando te ajustaste bien y comenzaste a embestirme, sin respetar mi manchada dignidad.

Suspiré y hasta gemí a tu par, me sentí la Reina de tu Paraíso y mi cielo como también mis estrellas, llevaron tu candente nombre.

¡Querido, estaba que me moría, de lo caliente que estaba! ¡Tu desempeño tan audaz, me estaba dejando sin aliento, la verdad!

¡Si así me ibas a dar todas las veces, al diablo con el nenito de la estrellita! ¡Que su desempeño, no se comporaba con el tuyo, precioso!

Pero él tenía ésta onda de seductor, esos ojos que me miraban con deseo y me desvestían, casi sin siquiera fijarse en mi flacucho cuerpo.

Él era tentador y exitante, era el Galán de mi Novela y el Protagonista de mi Película Pornográfica, el Dios de mis Dioses.

¿Quién podía competir contra un pendejo, que me hacía sentir así de viva?

**PENSAR QUE TÚ PODÍAS ESTAR A SU ALTURA, FUE UN ERROR.**

Abrí los ojos y estupidamente me confundí, cuando te vi respirar delante de mí, no fue tu rostro el que vi.

Llevabas el mismo gesto que él, hasta la forma en que sudabas era igual e inclusive el tono de tu piel, sin contar que la forma y el color de tu pelo cambiaron instantaneamente.

Me paralizé justamente en ese instante, la imagen se me difuminó varias veces y volvió sucesivamente tu cara, para luego intercambiarse con la del otro.

Me sentí extremadamente horrible, era como que los tenía a los ahí, cambiando de lugar o atacandome uno por delante y otro por detrás.

¡Ay, pero qué asco! ¡No quería seguir revolcandome contigo en el lodo, corazón!

Te hice señas y hasta empujé tu pecho, para que te salieras de una condenada vez y lo único que hiciste, fue mirarme como si nada.

¿Ahora te hacías el corto? ¡Justo cuando yo no quería! ¡Justo cuando a mí me pesaba tenerte dentro!

Por eso cerré los ojos y me hice la victíma, dejé salir unas pobres lágrimas y lloriquee, casi haciendome la inocente y la bebita.

Para entonces ya había llamado tu atención y tu ritmo, se había detenido notablemente, podía decirse que estabas casi inmóvil.

¡Lo que me costó, por Dios! ¡Siquiera me puse a pensar si te lastimé o no!

Es que tú no entendías y yo tampoco entendía, no teníamos una relación seria pero igual había algo de culpa en mí, por quedarme mucho rato bajo la ducha.

Sólo atiné a distinguir que acariciaste mi mejilla y te quedaste ahí medio tonto, me miraste casi con pena y con algo de compasión, porque innecesariamente habías asumido la responsabilidad.

Yo abrí los ojos y te miré casi sin darme cuenta, pero cuando encontré ese gesto tuyo, voltee y volví a esquivarte.

**FUE DEMASIADO.**

**-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaste, preocupado-¿No llegas?-dijiste, bastante vulgar y en códigos**

**-No...-asumí, víctima-No puedo...-**


	5. Chapter 5

**+STAGE 05: ÉL+**

Supuse que fue una reacción de ira, apretaste los dientes y con un quejido, golpeaste la mesa.

El ruido retumbó contra mi oído y cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, se paralizó de un momento a otro, como por arte de magia.

Había herido tu orgullo de hombre y eso con lo que te la dabas de **"MACHO"**, quedó a la mitad del camino, como mi orgasmo.

¿Estabas enojado, entonces? No, tenías ganas de matarme, para ser más específica.

Y para cuando yo atiné a balbucear tu nombre, te saliste sin previo aviso y estupidamente, me quejé como una virgen.

Distingí que te vestiste a las apuradas y resongando como un viejo, para después voltear y mirarme con cara de asco, casi escupiendome.

Exactamente después de eso te fuiste, anulaste mis fuerzas y la disposición que, escasamente tuve para moverme.

Me quedé tirada en la mesa por horas, quise no reaccionar o no quise darme cuenta que, las cosas habían salido mal.

Lo estropee cuando te humillé, lo estropee cuando le hice inconsientemente una escena de celos, lo estropee cuando miré lo que no tenía que mirar...

Por sólo poner los ojos en donde no debía, me involucré sexualmente con él y contigo, quedé a mitad del camino.

Lo que había pasado en tan pocos días, parecía la historia de años y años de convivencia, de años y años de conocernos.

Cuando nosotros tres éramos un mundo aparte, porque yo me excluía sola de tu tan abierto y estrecho trato, con el chico de la estrella.

Con todas las letras, yo era la que estaba en el medio y la que arruinaría todo, cuando esa noticia vieja llegara a tus oídos.

Una mujer que se metió entre dos amigos, se llevó a uno a la cama y al otro, sólo le hizo la previa para darle algo.

**TARDE O TEMPRANO, IBAS A SABER, QUIÉN ERA YO.**

Cuando anocheció, escuché la puerta casi de milagro y esos pasos pesados tan conocidos, ese andar de patotero y de rebelde sin causa.

Su visita terminó casi asomandose la medianoche y la tuya, decepcionantemente, no llegó ni a pasar el mediodía.

Fue todo un tiempo que no sentí nada, ni las agujas del reloj ni el aire que se colaba por la ventana, fue un tiempo en el que yo no estuve ahí.

No me fui contigo pero tampoco me quedé, mi cabeza se trasladó a la tuya e intentó darle vueltas al asunto, el asunto que no pudiste concluir conmigo.

Y así de estancada como me dejaste, así me encontró él cuando entró a la cocina, después de haberse quitado los zapatos y la dichosa remera.

**-Ah, bienvenido...-resolví, casi muerta**

**-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?-preguntó, suelto-¿Tomando un poco de aire fresco?-y se sentó en una silla, justo frente a mí**

**-Estaba pensando...-aclaré, mentirosa-Nada más...-**

**-¿Y necesitas estar desnuda para pensar?-levantó las cejas, burlón-¡Sí que eres rara, Maka!-y se rió, en mi cara**

**-¿Y tú necesitas sacarte la ropa, apenas entras a la casa?-lo acusé, de la misma manera-¡Es exactamente lo mismo!-**

**-Estaba sucia, por eso ME la saqué-explicó, como nunca-¿Tu ropa también estaba sucia?-**

**-Podría decirse que sí...-me sonrojé, estúpida-Pero no te voy a contar, ¿eh?-**

**-Está bien, no ME cuentes-pasó sus manos, tras la cabeza-Igual, no ESTOY interesado-**

**-Podrías decir algo más amable, ¿sabías?-usualmente, resongé-Grosero-y achiqué, los ojos**

**-No SOY un romántico-se justificó, típico-No va CONMIGO-**

**-Ser amable, no significa ser romántico, ¿sabías?-intenté, no alterarme-¡Ah, no!-reaccioné, burlona-¡Si tú no sabes nada de modales!-**

**-Ahora ENTIENDO por qué Soul no quiere hacerlo contigo-me miró, fijo-Eres insoportable-**

**-¡Ah, y mira quien lo dice!-seguí, pasandome de la raya-¡Por favor!-moví, las manos-¡Eres el menos indicado para llamarme insoportable!-**

**-¿Huh?-frunció el ceño, disgustado**

**-¡Te la pasas presumiendo y siempre hablando de timismo!-me incorporé, cubriendo mis atributos-¡No te callas ni cierras esa bocota nunca!-y lo señalé, con el dedo**

**-¿Y qué?-se hizo, el que nada-¿No ME soportas?-**

**-¡No!-grité, con los ojos cerrados-¡No te soporto!-**

Fue realmente una resolución inesperada, la que tuvo este condenado asunto, el asunto en que yo estaba metida con los dos.

Tuve que desprenderme a la fuerza de alguno y por desgracia, fue él quien cayó primero, a mi puerta y a mis pies.

Fue con él con quien tuve que cortar vínculo, a él tuve que echarlo del lugar que, la otra noche le dejé ocupar.

Porque todo no se podía en la vida, eras tú o era él, era mi cabeza o era mi reputación.

Él terminaría por arruinarme con esa actitud, armando jaleo por todos lados y llevandose el mundo por delante, que total él era **"DIOS"**.

Y tú eras un pequeño hombrecito en el medio camino, queriendo convertirte en lo que le hacia falta, a una chica como yo.

Siempre estabas tratando de armarte de nuevo, deshacerte de tu falta de atención y de tu voz que, se la pasaba protestando.

Siempre estabas tratando de poner en tu boca, las palabras que comúnmente dirías, si tu onda de renegado no te bloqueara el camino.

Pero no lo conseguiste y así yo te reemplazé, busqué algo que me hiciese ponerme de pie otra vez, pero que no me tendiera la mano amablemente.

Y él fue **"el algo"** que encontré, él que no tenía un gramo de amabilidad ni cortesía, él que era un grosero y un desconsiderado.

Él que sólo se preocupaba por si mismo y no se fijaba en nadie, él que caminaba con la frente en alto y no dejaba que nadie, le pisara la cabeza nunca.

Él que no era **"el romántico"** que tú te esforzabas en ser, él que era **"el diablo"** que tú te negabas a ser, él que era **"el interesado"** al igual que tú.

**QUE ESTUVIESEN INTERESADOS EN MÍ, ERA LO ÚNICO QUE, TENÍAN EN COMÚN.**

**-¿Sabes?-cortó, sin hacerme caso-No ME fue muy bien con Tsubaki-confesó, mirando el techo-Creo que NECESITARÉ tu ayuda-**

**-¿Qué?-me quejé-¿Quieres que te la ablande?-**

**-No, que hables con ella, QUIERO decir-me miró, fijo**

**-¿Para que te deje volver a la casa?-razoné, enseguida-¡Ni sueñes!-resongé, caprichosa**

**-¿No dijiste recién que no ME soportas?-volvió, a lo mismo-Es obvio que no quieres que ME quede, ¿no?-**

**-Bueno, pero...-me excusé, tonta-Tampoco quiero que te vayas, ¿sabes?-y me sonrojé, estúpida**

**-¿Hmm?-arqueó, las cejas**

**-Dejalo así...-me bajé, de la mesa-Mejor hablamos mañana, que estoy cansada...-junté, mis cosas-Hoy, ha sido un largo día...-y pasé por su lado, para irme a la cama**

**-No-dijo, cuando me detuvo de la muñeca-EXPLICAME-**

**-¿Que te explique qué?-lo miré, sin nada que decir**

**-No quieres que ME quede, pero tampoco quieres que ME vaya-repitió, mi confusa explicación-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-**

**-No sé...-respondí, algo turbada-Siquiera sé que siento por ti...-y miré, hacia un costado**

**-¿Sientes algo?-preguntó, directo**

**-No estoy segura...-expliqué, estúpida-Pero realmente no quiero que te vayas...-repití, lo mismo-Aunque, a veces, quisiera que te fueras...-apreté, los puños-Como hoy...-**

**-¿Hoy?-se quedó, quieto**

**-Cuando te fuiste a hablar con Tsubaki-chan...-me soltó, apenas empezé a contar-Hasta le dije a Soul que no quería que volvieras y que te fueras de una buena vez...-recordé, hasta con gracia-Y por eso, discutimos...-**

**-¿Cambiaste de opinión, entonces?-sacó, supuse, equivocado**

**-No estoy segura de que haya sido yo, la que cambió de opinión...-dije, por último**

Como era de esperarse, me excusé con algo que no entendió y que aproveché, para irme de una vez por todas.

Me metí a la habitación despacio y disimulé exitosamente que me estaba escapando, de él y de lo que pudiese llegar a salir, de su filosa boca.

Porque yo no quería involucrarme con él, no quería andar de novia o tener un romance con él, ¡siquiera quería que esa idea se pasara por mi cabeza!

Lógicamente, desde el principio mis intenciones habían estado claras y él que decidió meterse conmigo, estaba al corriente de todo. Entonces tenía que entender, que yo estaba peor si pasaba mucho tiempo con él, que empeoraría si él seguía siendo tan así.

Con esa manera de hacerme sentir mariposas en el estómago, ese cosquilleo salvaje pero suave, ese calor en el pecho que me asfixiaba.

**YO NO QUERÍA NI IBA NI PODÍA, ENAMORARME DE ÉL.**


	6. Chapter 6

**+STAGE 06: TE NECESITO+**

Un largo día y una noche tremenda, la verdad.

Pero de ti ni rastro, no sabía dónde demonios te habías metido, después de nuestro encuentro.

Sabía que estabas enojado, sí... ¿pero era para tanto? ¿Tenías que desaparecer, como si no quisieras verme más?  
Al principio, me tranquilizé pensando que ya se te pasaría, que de alguna manera estabas aferrado a mí y que regresarías.

Pero, ésta estúpida yo que creyó semejante bobada, se desanimó apenas se metió a la cama.

No estaba ni segura si volverías, si tenías ahora alguna razón para regresar conmigo, tampoco sabía si realmente querías.

Nosotros que, habíamos tenido una relación así, tan a la deriva y a la espera de nuevas oportunidades...

Supuse que hasta aquí llegabamos, que terminaste por cansarte tú antes que yo, que esperaste el momento indicado para dejarme. Seguro fue eso lo que se cruzó por tu mente y me dejaste a mí, por primera vez, dormir sola en la cama. Y por lo que dormí... bueno, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, la verdad. Porque sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, tenía el condenado presentimiento y la maldita sensación, atascada en la garganta. E indescriptiblemente, no fue necesariamente malo, lo que pasó.

Me levanté temprano, luego de dar vueltas en la cama como una idiota e idiotamente, pensar en ti.

¡Diablos! ¡Que no te merecías ni un segundo de mi tiempo, querido! ¡No si te la dabas así de malvado conmigo!

¡Lo último que faltaba! ¡Yo, preocupandome por ti, por Dios! ¡Que no había nacido para andar preocupandome por ti, nenito!

Salí de la habitación casi calmada y para cuando me dirigí a la cocina, me detuve, inconsientemente. Calculé que era bastante tarde o que ni había ido a dormir, para que estuviera ahí, en un intento de preparar el desayuno.

Pero lo que me dejó en seco, no fue su vano intento por hacer algo comestible, fue cómo andaba vestido.

**¡PORQUE, CASI NO ESTABA VESTIDO!**

Mientras yo **"supuestamente"** dormía, éste se había hecho el **"muy chulito"** y se había desvestido, para andar por la casa en interiores. Pero no podía negarlo, desde el fondo de mi corazón tenía que admitirlo, que éste chico sí sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Estaba tan bien formado y casi moldeado a mi gusto, que se había convertido sopresivamente, en el **"DIOS DE MIS DIOSES"**.

Su espalda era un tesoro, su piel era un lujo, sus brazos eran un privilegio, su trasero era un **"don divino"**...

¡Ay, me volvía loca! ¡Él sacaba chispas de cualquier lugar de su cuerpo, por Dios! ¡Era demasiado para una chica tan débil como yo!

Casi me quedé sin aire y sudé, me agité estando quieta y comenzé a respirar, notablemente. Por eso seguro se dio vuelta y me descubrió, bien paradita con la boca abierta, casi sin poder creermelo. Y sonrió casi divertido, para que yo notara los rastros de harina en su rostro y tontamente, en su nariz.

**-¡Ah, Maka!-me llamó, bastante alto-¿Ya estás despierta?-dijo, despeinandose-¡Justo a tiempo para SALVARME!-**

**-¿Eh?-reaccioné, lenta**

**-Bueno...-miró, el desorden-Se nota que la cocina, no es lo MÍO, ¿verdad?-se rascó, la cabeza-Mejor, lo haces tú-**

**-S-Sí...-asistí, acercandome al lugar-Pero...-miré, hacia otro lado-¿Qué intentabas hacer?-**

**-¡No sé, ni idea!-resolvió, simple-¡Sólo MEZCLÉ!-me contó, como si nada-¡Pero no salió nada!-**

**-Ah, sí, ya entiendo...-comprendí, al instante, su punto**

**-¿Ya estás bien?-cambió de tema**

**-¡No hasta que no arregle esto!-dije, acomodando-¡Mira el desastre que hiciste!-**

**-No ME refiero a eso-repitió, serio-Estoy hablando de ayer-**

**-¿Ayer?-voltee, a verlo**

**-ME contaste lo de Soul-la parte que peleamos, claro-Y dijiste otras cosas raras de MÍ-cerró, los ojos-Realmente, no ENTENDÍ nada-**

**-Soul...-murmuré, entre dientes-¿No volvió?-apreté, los puños**

**-Sí, volvió-tiró, como si nada**

**-¿¡Qué?!-casi, me desperé-¿¡Y por qué no me dijiste antes?!-atiné, a salir corriendo**

**-Pero está durmiendo-me detuvo, cortante**

**-¿Y eso, qué...?-lo miré, casi sacada**

**-Está durmiendo porque llegó ebrio-me contó, el resto de la historia-Seguro que, estuvo bebiendo mucho, por ti-y me acusó, con ojos malvados**

**-¡¿Por mí?!-me saqué, casi-¡¿Qué tengo que...?!-**

**-Dijiste que discutieron, ¿no?-relacionó, descortés, tus actos-Es bastante obvio lo que hizo, ¿no te parece?-**

**-¡Pero, podría haber hablado conmigo!-me quejé, casi pataleando-¡En vez de actuar como un pendejo!-**

**-Por supuesto-movió los brazos, pasando por mi lado-No hay nada que hacerle, a una pendeja cabezadura-e instantanea, fruncí el ceño-Siquiera te das cuenta que él te quiere en serio-**

**-¿Eh?-voltee, a verlo**

**-Maka-se detuvo, llamandome-YO no sé que pretendes CONMIGO-metió las manos, en sus bolsillos-Pero Soul está en el medio-me recordó, algo obvio-Decidete de una vez-**

**-¿¡Decidirme?!-lo tomé, como siempre, a mal-¡No te confundas!-quise, apuntarle con el dedo-¡Que yo no estoy enamorada de ti ni de él!-**

**-Entonces-me miró, frío-Deja de ser nuestro regalo de cumpleaños, de una buena vez-**

¡Demonios! ¿¡Qué me importaba lo que éste tuviese para decir?!

Esperé que se fuera de ahí y salí corriendo a buscarte, porque quería verte, pasara lo que pasara. Porque me tuviste con el corazón en la boca, toda la noche y no me dejaste siquiera dormir un poco, porque me hiciste sentir culpable. Y ahora era como que ya no tenía el mismo deseo, ése de encontrarte y golpearte, porque realmente hiciste que la pasara bastante mal. Más bien, quería asegurarme que estabas bien y que estabamos bien, que yo en realidad no tuve la culpa, de tu decisión de novio despechado.

Sabía que no era así, estaba segura que no era así, ¡tenías que decirme que no era así, corazón!

Porque, si no, yo...

Llegué a la habitación en cuestión de segundos y sin molestarme en llamar, abrí la puerta, dejando que el maldito mundo se muriese tras de mí. Y ahí estabas tú, del otro lado del universo y con una cara que, ya había visto muchas veces antes.

Esa cara nostálgica pero que no se lamentaba, esa cara culpable pero que no se arrepentía, esa cara víctima pero que no se defendía.

Así, tenías los pantalones puestos y casi a punto de ponerte la playera, remarcando que ahí tenías una herida que yo no podía soportar.

**-H-Hola-me saludaste, simple**

¡Estúpida! ¿¡Por qué demonios lloré, justo después de eso?!

No hacías más que confundirme y seguir confundiendome, como si yo fuera la calesita a la que, podías subirte a dar vueltas sin pagar.

Pero yo no me aguantaba más, por eso cerré los ojos y me tiré a tus brazos, para que tú me recibieras casi amable.

Lloré como si ya no pudiese hacer nada más y como si yo tuviese una vida sin verte, como si en este tiempo me hubieses hecho tanta falta, que estúpidamente me di cuenta tarde.

Temblé apenas me tocaste y me deshice casi instantaneamente, me hice el agua que se colaba por tus manos y la sangre que, se estancaba entre tus dedos.

Porque yo te había hecho tantas cosas, tantas pero tantas que tú no alcanzarías a perdonarme nunca, aunque yo me pudiese de rodillas y a rogar tu perdón.

Y sin embargo, lo que duramos así de cerca, fue cuestión del tiempo y de los minutos.

Me aterré cuando escuché los pasos que se detuvieron en la entrada y me separé instantanea de ti, para voltearme casi paralizada.

Con mis manos puestas en tu pecho y las miseras lágrimas que se desprendieron de mis ojos, lo encontré a él casi a la espera de algo, quieto y con los brazos rendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

¿Que si me sentí horrible y hasta culpable? Por supuesto, esto era culpa mía, después de todo.

Que yo me quedara ahí mirandolo, como pidiendole disculpas o un poco de tiempo, hasta que yo pudiera aclararme las ideas y hablar contigo al respecto.

Para pedirle que me esperase un poquito más, que sin duda yo me iba con él adonde fuese, con total de estar a su lado todos los días que me quedaran.

Pero inconsientemente, una lágrima se desprendió de mis ojos y mis labios se movieron sigilosamente, musitando una especie de **"LO SIENTO..."**.

A lo que él reaccionó aterrado y después de que sus ojos temblaron, dio media vuelta y desapareció de mi vista, para convertirse en mi **"VENGADOR FANTASMA"**.

**-¡BLACK STAR!-grité, casi yendome a buscarlo**

**-Maka...-me detuviste, tomandome de la muñeca**

**-¿Eh?-voltee, a verte**

**-Quedate conmigo...-susurraste, con la cabeza gacha-Te necesito...-y levantaste la vista, para fijarte en mí**


	7. Chapter 7

**+STAGE 07: NO+**

Esa vez, me desprendí de tu mano, a duras penas.

¿Que si me costó? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo no estaba acostumbrada a dejarte!

Pero tampoco quería acostumbrarme, a renunciar a alguien que, también me interesaba.

O sea, entendía y hasta tenía claro que lo nuestro era importante, pero aún no estaba dispuesta a sacrificarme por ti.

Y por eso no me importó si te enojaste o no, justo después de que yo cerré los ojos y lloriquee, para soltarme de tu prisión.

No me importó si te enojaste o no cuando salí corriendo, como si me estuvieses persiguiendo, para cortarme la cabeza.

Porque yo había vuelto a equivocarme, había vuelto a manchar el orgullo de otro hombre, de un hombre que se la daba de **"DURO"**.

Cuando en realidad había cosas que lo lastimaban, como lastimaban a cualquier nenito chiquito, al que le quitaban **"SU DULCE"**. Y yo fui tan pero tan estúpida, de tragarme ésa máscara de **"MACHO" **que se puso delante mío, cuando no quería acercarse a mí. Cuando el corazón se le encogió y prefirió ocultarse bajo un escudo, que me espantaría instantaneamente, después del primer insulto.

Todo este tiempo, había estado creyendole semejante cosa, sin siquiera darme cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba...

**DE LO QUE REALMENTE, LE PASABA CONMIGO.**

Y así salí por la puerta, casi tropezé y mis piernas se enredaron, débilmente. Voltee para ambos lados y no encontré nada, por lo que tardé un segundo en desesperarme y especialmente, en agustiarme. Mi mente tan lenta me había retrasado como una vida, la vida en que perdí de vista, al único que me importaba.

Tardé tanto que él ni se dignó a detenerse y esperar, estando seguro de que yo, sin duda saldría tras de él. Yo le había mostrado tan poco interés, que seguro siquiera se detuvo a pensar, que a mí me tenía así. Obviamente, esto también era mi culpa y sin sentirme orgullosa, aceptaba la responsabilidad. Porque no me di cuenta que lo estaba lastimando, que él en realidad era mucho más, de lo que yo había visto. Que él no era sólo un fanfarrón, que sólo sabía hablar de simismo y de lo bueno que era, que él no era sólo el chico que se creía **"DIOS"**. Él era todo lo que yo nunca alcanzaría a descubrir, él era el chico insoportable y hablador, que yo califiqué injustamente sin pensarlo. Intenté mandar en un lugar, donde mis opiniones ni mis quejas eran escuchadas, un lugar donde yo no tenía el control de nada. Me resití arduamente a éste sentimiento, hasta le dije que **"NO"** y lo encerré en un rinconcito, para construirme una nueva imagen.

**PARA NO ACEPTAR LO QUE, REALMENTE ME PASABA CON ÉL.**

Por eso tal vez voltee por última vez, miré para adentro y te distingí, de pie justo en la entrada de la habitación.

E instantaneamente, se me heló la sangre y casi me quedé sin aire, cuando tus labios se movieron y balbucearon mi nombre.

¿¡Qué diablos?! ¡Ni hablar! ¡No quería esto ni loca!

Que casi estuvieses tendiendo la mano, rogandome por poco de rodillas, que no me fuera y que no te dejara...

¡No! ¡Por Dios, ni de chiste quería esto! ¡Prefería estar muerta antes que, verte arrastrandote por el piso!

Lloriquee y salí corriendo otra vez, porque esto así no estaba bien, porque yo no merecía que me quisieras así.

Te había hecho tantas y sin embargo, tú me tratabas así de bien, como si yo fuese la persona que más quisieras en el mundo.

¡Cuando ni merecía que me quisieras! ¡A una mujer como yo, tenías que odiarla, maldición!

Pero seguías insistiendo en ser tan bueno y tan amable, que hasta podías perdonar a una mujer que, se tomó la situación a la lijera. Que hizo como si tú no fueras nada, sólo la piedra en el camino que pateó, para mandarla al diablo. Te corrí egoístamente cuando no quise que estuvieras en el medio, te mandé a volar cuando quise hacer con mi vida, lo que se me antojaba. Y lo hice orgullosamente, tan orgullosamente que ni me di cuenta que él y yo, no fuimos nada más que un error. Que tú eras el único que realmente estaba para mí, el que nunca se iría y el que nunca me dejaría, por nada del mundo.

Pero, ¡pero...!

Casi en contra de mi voluntad, cambié mi camino y me escapé al último lugar, que me recibiría sin juzgarme.

**KID-KUN.**

**-¿Maka?-reaccionó, apenas me atendió-¿Qué pasa?-notó, que estaba agitada-¿Te quedaste atrás?-**

**-¿Eh?-levanté, la vista**

**-¡Oye, Black Star!-gritó, volteandose y yo me paralizé-Podrías haberme dicho, ¿sabías?-insistió, otra vez-¡Que venían juntos!-**

**-No, es que no veníamos juntos-respondió el otro, apartando sus ojos de los míos**

**-Ah, bueno...-entendió de una, volviendose hacia mí-Será casualidad, entonces...-y sonrió**

¿Casualidad? No, esto parecía una pesadilla, más bien.

Andaba necesitando hablar con alguien, de este lío en el que los metí a los dos y de repente...

Venía a encontrarmelo justo aquí, el único lugar en el que los dos podíamos, mantenernos en pie sin caernos.

Y bueno... no me extrañó en lo absoluto que me esquivara, habíamos pasado por un momento bastante incómodo, la verdad.

Era lógico que ni quisiese cruzarme conmigo, era hasta predecible que no quisiese ni escucharme hablar, era obvio que yo le ponía los pelos de punta.

Después de todo, era yo la que lo había metido en semejante embrollo y que nunca pero nunca, lo dejé salirse.

Si estaba furioso y hasta quería matarme, por supuesto que estaba en todo su derecho, por supuesto que tenía razón.

Pero al menos podía escucharme ahora, ahora que yo ya estaba segura de lo que me pasaba, con él.

Ahora que sabía que ya no era un juego, ahora que él instantaneamente había dejado de ser, **"el rey de mi carnaval"**.

¿Que si quería llegar a algo serio con él? No estaba segura, todavía no tenía clara, esa posibilidad.

Sólo quería decirle que por mi cabeza, habían dejado de pasar ésos pensamientos sucios que, me venían cuando lo encontraba tentador.

Quería decirle que hasta había llegado a pensar, que en una remota posibilidad, él podría haberme gustado desde el principio.

Pero siquiera podía moverme y mis labios se habían entumecido, mi garganta se había secado y mis manos sudaban, hasta casi me temblaban las piernas.

No haría más que el rídiculo si no lograba reponerme, si no podía pisar firme y mirarlo a la cara, para decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

¿Qué tiempo iba a querer malgastar conmigo, si yo no podía ni hablarle?

¡Estúpida! ¡Estaba actuando como una reverenda estúpida!

Estaba casi temblando como un cachorro y me moría de miedo, de que él pudiese abrir la boca y hasta, mandarme al infierno.

Sentía que quería matarme justo en ese momento, justo cuando Kid-kun saliese o algo por el estilo, cuando nos dejase solos.

**ESTABA SEGURA DE QUE, ÉL IBA A APROVECHAR, SU OPORTUNIDAD PARA MATARME.**

**-¿Hmm?-se quedó, tonto-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, mirandonos-¿Me perdí de algo?-**

**-No...-miré, hacia un costado-No pasa nada...-**

**-Bueno, está bien...-resolvió, simple-Mejor, pasa, así te quedas con Black Star...-y me metió, dentro**

**-¿¡HUH?!-reaccioné, sonrojada**

**-Ah, sí, olvidé comentartelo...-se puso, a contarme-Pero tengo que salir...-dijo, así nada más-Perdona las molestías...-**

**-N-No hay problema...-acepté, tímida-Pero...-miré, como pude, al otro-¿Por qué yo?-**

**-Tranquila-puso una mano, sobre mi hombro-Sólo asegurate de que no desordene nada-me informó-Sabes lo peligroso que es-y casi, me susurró**

**-Oye-se quejó, de mala gana, del otro lado**

**-¡Ah, sí, perdón!-se excusó, el pelinegro-¡No fue queriendo!-**

**-Mentiroso-resongó, entre dientes**

**-Entonces, Maka...-retomó, el dueño de casa-¿Cuento contigo?-**

**-S-Sí...-asistí, de nuevo-Dejamelo a mí...-**

**-Gracias...-y sonrió, yendose a buscar unas cosas**

**-Esto...-empezé, mientras buscaba-Kid-kun...-**

**-¿Hmm?-me escuchó**

**-¿Vas a tardar mucho?-pregunté, directa**

**-Bueno, no estoy seguro...-dijo, preparandose-Es probable que tarde unas cuantas horas...-**

**-¿¡H-HORAS?!-me alteré, instantanea**

**-¡Tranquila!-insistió, con lo mismo-¡Que no te quedas con un monstruo!-bromeó, con algo bastante serio-¡Black Star es un hombre, después de todo!-**

**-S-Sí...-asistí, casi sin ganas-Tienes razón...-**

**-Entonces, me voy...-cargó, una bolsa en su espalda-Prometo que no tardaré mucho...-me habló, claro-¡Y tú!-le apuntó, con el dedo, al otro-¡Ojo con lo que le haces, que es una mujer!-y así, nada más, se fue**

**-Sí, es una mujer-respondió, apenas salió el pelinegro**

**-¿Eh?-lo miré, tonta**

**-¿No?-y sonrió, lindo**


	8. Chapter 8

**+STAGE 08: YO+**

¿Sabías? Esa vez, él y yo terminamos por enredarnos de nuevo, sabrosa y lujuriosamente.

Lo besé y lo toqué todas las veces que pude, cuando no me temblaron las manos o indiscutiblemente, me quedaba casi sin aire. Y él me recibió como antes no me había recibido, me trató casi como si estuviera desconsolado y hasta le dolió, mezclar sus labios con los míos.

¿Cómo terminó, entonces, otra vez dentro de mi agujero? Bueno... porque yo, obviamente, lo dejé. Fuimos avanzando casi cayendonos hasta una pared, él me acorraló y yo me dejé, dejé que pusiera y pasara las manos por donde quisiese. Entonces bajó a los tirones mis bragas, lo suficiente para acceder a mí y yo ayudé también, a desprender un poco sus pantalones. Y así nos estampamos contra ésa pared, dejamos nuestra marca con colores un poco más vivos, con un sentimiento un poco más sincero. Le quitamos ése color que representaba nuestra necesidad y nuestras ganas, para cambiarlo por uno que venía, del fondo de nuestros corazones. A duras penas, tal vez... pero logramos tener un trato, que la otra vez se basó lamentablemente, en el deseo de pendejos calentones. Obvio, grité y hasta suspiré de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes, incluso él me hizo sentir igual de viva que la otra vez. Pero en el fondo sabía que algo era diferente, muy en el fondo algo había cambiado, aunque no quisieses aceptarlo o aunque yo llegase a negartelo. Después de un largo rato, él se separó de mi cuerpo casi con cuidado, luego de haberse quedado prendido a mi cintura por incontables minutos. Habíamos tendido inconsientemente a abrazarnos y él dejó su cabeza entre mis planos atributos, a lo que mis dedos respondieron y se enredaron tiernamente, en ésos cabellos de cielo.

¿Que si me sentí infantil? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Me encantaba que él me hiciera sentir como una nenita!

Pero nadie... ni tú, ni yo, ni él podíamos negarlo.

**YO YA ESTABA GRANDECITA, PARA TANTA PAVADA.**

**-Black Star...-empezé, cuando pude ponerme de pie, sola-Lamento lo de antes, en casa...-me disculpé, sincera-Yo sólo...-**

**-¿Qué importa?-pasó las manos, tras de su cabeza-No es tan importante, después de todo-**

**-Pero...-quise, excusarme**

**-No es que nosotros tengamos algo serio, ¿cierto?-resolvió, simple-Por eso, NO quiero que ME expliques-volvió, a su pose de malo-Tampoco NECESITO que ME expliques, claro-**

**-Creí que estabas molesto...-dije, apretandome los brazos-O tal vez, celoso...-recurrí, a mi última oportunidad-No tenías buena cara, cuando llegué...-**

**-Bueno, que sé yo-se acomodó, los pantalones-Tal vez sí ESTABA un poco enojado-admitió, de espaldas-Pero no era para tanto-**

**-Aún así...-insistí, densa-¿No quieres que te explique, dices?-**

**-No, NO quiero-repitió, serio-Dejalo así, que está bien-**

**-Pero...-volví, con lo mismo-No quiero que volvamos a pelear por lo mismo, ¿sabes?-**

**-Maka-volteó, a verme-Nunca peleaste conmigo-me recordó-Peleaste con Soul-**

**-¿Eh?-me tildé, lenta**

**-FUI duro contigo la última vez, sí-dijo, moviendo las manos-Pero no peleamos-bueno, no necesariamente-Al menos, no que YO sepa-e hizo señas, para intentar acordarse**

**-Ah...-caí, después-Entonces, volví a pelear con Soul...-razoné, con un aire de tristeza-Eso fue lo que pasó...-**

**-¿Qué fue esta vez?-preguntó, sin mucha cosa**

**-Ir a buscarte...-miré mis pies, avergonzada-¿Te parece poco?-**

**-¿Saliste a BUSCARME?-se tildó, digno de él**

**-S-Sí...-asistí y apenas levanté la vista, lo descubrí, con esa cara de desentendido-¡Ah!-lo señalé, tonta-¡¿Por qué pones esa cara de sorprendido?!-**

**-Bueno, no ME lo esperaba-se rascó, la cabeza-En realidad, PENSÉ lo mismo que Kid-se justificó-Que fue casualidad, que nos encontraramos aquí-**

**-E-Es que también necesitaba hablar con alguien...-conté, mi historia-Y con Tsubaki-chan...-**

**-¿Qué pasa con Tsubaki?-me interrumpió, como siempre, curioso**

**-Bueno...-dudé, hasta de hablar-No podía ir a hablar de esto con ella...-me frené, sola-Hubiera sido muy complicado...-**

**-Tsubaki no es MI dueña-me aclaró, serio-Ella no ME manda-e hizo, un puchero**

**-Ya sé, pero...-dije, dudando-Tsubaki-chan está muy apegada a ti...-casi, le eché porras, tal vez-Y yo...-apreté, los puños-Bueno, no quise meterme en el medio...-**

**-¿Medio?-no entendió, típico-Tsubaki y YO ni estamos juntos-aclaró, casi riendose**

**-¿Eh?-lo miré, sin entender**

**-En realidad, dudo que ahora tengamos una relación-se sinceró, como nunca-METÍ la pata, cuando ME fui-**

**-¿Te fuiste?-intenté hacer la memoria, que no me vino a la cabeza-Pero, ¿no dijiste que...?-**

**-Sí, te MENTÍ-completó, sin que yo llegara a terminar-Ella no ME sacó a patadas, como lo EXAGERÉ-hizo señas, con las manos-ME fui, porque QUISE-**

¿Golpearlo? No, no lo golpee, no me iba a gastar en dejarle mi puño marcado.

Pero sí que me enojé, se me pusieron los pelos de punta y me hirvió la sangre, la misma que hasta quise hacerle derramar.

Éste tipo... ¡éste tipo!

¡Por Dios, que me había tomado por idiota! ¡Me hizo el cuento como si yo fuera estúpida! ¡Y lo peor de todo! ¡Me dejé conquistar por éste pedazo de poquería!

Me desviví por los tratos de éste hombrecito, me encantó la forma en que me tocó la primera vez y hasta me volví loca, esperando la segunda tanda.

¿Y para qué? ¡Para nada!

Para que viniera a decirme que se burló de mí, que se fue a parar a casa porque se le antojó, porque no tenía otro lugar donde ir a molestar.

¡Y yo lo recibí bien, por Dios! ¡Que pedazo de estúpida!

Me acostumbré a él porque era tu amigo, porque a ti se puso la idea de que se quedara con nostros, me lo aguanté sólo por eso. Y como siempre fue mentira, cada cosa que te dijo cuando lo encontraste y cada cosa que, por ende, vino después. Acostarse conmigo, estar interesado en mí, preocuparse por mí, sufrir por nuestra relación, lastimarse cada vez que estaba conmigo...

Todas ésas actitudes fueron puras mentiras, se puso la máscara y se la cambió tantas veces como hizo falta, para convencerme del todo.

**Y CUANDO ME CONVENCIÓ, ME ENVOCÓ.**

Y después de eso... bueno, todo lo que vino después, por supuesto.

Hasta despertó en mí, un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido, siquiera por ti.

Entonces... ¿lo tenía que dejar irse así como si nada? ¿Después de haber jugado infamemente con el corazón de una mujer?

Bueno, a duras penas... eso fue, más o menos, lo que hice.

Casi a punto de partir, tomé su mano y él me recibió, como si estuviese a punto de caerse.

¿Si sufrí apenas lo toqué? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Él me hacía sufrir como una desgraciada!

Porque estupidamente me sentía culpable, porque yo fui la que arruinó todo, por meterse donde no debía. Me involucré con él porque se me vino en gana, hice con su cuerpo lo que se me antojó y nunca pero nunca, tuve ningún remordimiento. Entonces... era obvio que esto era culpa mía y lo que pasó, después de su confesión, también. Caminamos así amarrados hacia la puerta, despacio y como si le temiesemos, a cada uno de nuestros pasos. Porque apenas salieramos, teníamos que separarnos y darnos la espalda, como si sólo fuesemos un par de extraños. Pero aún así él me sujetó más fuerte, se prendió a mi mano sin querer soltarse y cada uno de sus dedos, tembló como nunca antes.

Y así yo fui **"su estúpida"**, me eché a llorar como una nenita chiquita y casi quise soltarlo, para abrazarlo y no soltarlo por nada del mundo. Porque era extremadamente horrible saber que, aunque nos queríamos así y nos necesitabamos tanto, teníamos que cortar un lazo que todavía ni teníamos. Porque él mintió y yo te traicioné, porque él se hizo **"el chulo"** y yo me hice **"la viva"**, jugamos de la misma manera al mismo juego y los dos salimos perdiendo.

**LO QUE NUNCA, TUVIMOS. **

Y para cuando salimos, en vez de mirarnos o soltarnos así no más, nos dimos la espalda para esperar una especie de milagro.

Que no se desprendió de mis labios ni de mis ojos, que lloraron desesperados y casi en silencio, cuando quedé contra su espalda.

Para que el agarre fuera perdiendose a cada segundo, nuestros dedos comenzaron a soltarse por si solos, hasta que quedamos atados sólo por nuestros meñiques. Yo bajé la cabeza casi agachandome y él se mantuvo con la frente en alto, se quedó mirando exactamente lo que yo no veía: el horizonte.

**-¿Sabes?-empezé, llorosa-Iba a darte una oportunidad-me justifiqué-Pero, como siempre, lo arruinaste-**

**-Sí-asistió, con cierto aire de nostalgia-Eso mismo pensé YO-y sutilmente, nuestros dedos, se desprendieron**


	9. Chapter 9

**+STAGE 09: ESO+**

¿Viste? Nuestra separación fue algo de esperarse, seguro supiste que algo así, sucedería en cualquier momento.

Que yo renunciaría a algo que, en su condenado y maldito momento, me hizo sentir extremadamente viva.

¿Por qué? Y... porque no encajabamos, la verdad.

Bueno... no me sorprendí en lo absoluto, sabía que tipo de chico era él y que tipo, de mujer era yo.

Simplemente, lo busqué cuando quise sacarme las ganas y espléndidamente, él cumplió mis deseos como si fueran órdenes.

Y bueno... no duramos nada juntos. Qué lástima, ¿no?  
Tampoco iba a andar llorandole a un hombrecito que, me mintió y jugó con mi maldita confianza, por doquier y al azar.

Al contrario, hasta tenía la idea fija de que me iba a hacer **"la superada"**, que a mí no me costaba nada renunciar a **"mi acción"**.

Caminé de regreso a casa luego de dar vueltas, a ver si me decidía qué hacer o no, porque hasta me sentí confundida.

O sea, tenía bien claro que me había equivocado y que había metido la pata, tantas veces como había podido...

Pero parecía como si sólo yo tuviese que aceptar la culpa, como si hubiese sido cosa mía, el satisfacerme sexualmente.

Cuando él hizo su parte y la hizo estupendamente bien, me encantó y hasta me obsesioné, con su manera de **"atacar"**.

Entonces... ¿ahora yo solita tenía que pagar los platos rotos? ¿Tenía que ir a decirte yo lo que pasó?

Y otra vez él iba a zafarse, iba a quedar como la víctima que, fue arrastrada por mis deseos carnales.

Iba a quedar como si yo lo hubiese forzado, como si yo le hubiese apuntado con un arma y lo hubiese amenazado, con apretar el gatillo.

**COMO SI YO LE HUBIESE DICHO QUE, LE VOLABA LOS SESOS, SI NO SE ACOSTABA CONMIGO.**

De una manera u otra, iba a terminar yo pagando su condena y su castigo, cuando tú me pusieras en ambos lugares.

Te enojarías y hasta ibas a hacerme la cruz, me ibas a maldecir y putear hasta que gastaras, todo insulto que tuvieses disponible...

Pero, no valía que yo te explicara, ¿verdad? ¿En serio que no valía?

Bueno... tampoco iba a ponerme a discutir con un loco, que hasta podía llegar a golpearme y en el peor de los casos, matarme.

Ciertamente, sentí escalofríos de sólo pensar en esa posibilidad y se me heló el cuerpo, cuando vi mi sangre goteando de tus nudillos.

Si volvía contigo, eso era exactamente lo que iba a ocurrir, terminaría siendo yo "**la mujer asesinada por tu malicia"**.

Ni hablar, cambié de rumbo y me fui para otro lado, otro lado donde no pudiese volver a cruzarte.

No ahora que no sabía que decir, no ahora que te debía una explicación, no ahora que debía luchar con tu malhumor.

Seguro preguntarías por qué me fui, por qué no te escuché y me fui detrás de otro, que **"supuestamente"** me molestaba.

Y yo me quedaría sin palabras, miraría para cualquier lado e intentaría esquivar cualquier cosa, hasta el timbre de tu voz.

¿Pelear? Y sí... dadas las circunstancias, seguro que ibamos a pelear.

Pero lo que más me asustaba era que, ibas a cortar conmigo sin detenerte a pensarlo, como si yo fuera un pedazo de basura.

Porque me convertí en ésa que, tú rotundamente te negaste a atender y muté de la manera, en que tú me llevaste a mutar.

Me convertí en la chica encaprichada, con un pedazo de carne que, obviamente, no era el tuyo.

Entonces... ¿Tú no eras responsable de nada, nene? ¿No fue culpa tuya que yo buscara satisfacción, con el paquete de otro?

¡Sí, por supuesto que fue tu culpa! ¡Te resististe y te negaste a mi cuerpecito, para que yo me fuera con otro!

Porque si hubieras dicho que sí, nada de esto hubiera pasado y nosotros dos estaríamos contentos de la vida, el uno con el otro.

Resultó mal, sí... pero no se podía arreglar, ¿o sí?

Yo ya me había mandado la parte y había metido la pata, hasta llegar a un extremo, en que me quedé atascada en él.

Y porque tú no viniste a sacarme, fue él quien me tendió la mano y me sacó, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Para después ir convenciendome más y más, hasta que se ganó mi confianza, dignamente.

Pero, por tu andar de rebelde sin causa y por la poca atención que me prestabas, también terminó por ganarse...

**MI CORAZÓN.**

Porque me dejaste sola, alguien más ocupó tu lugar y me hizo sonreír, de una manera inexplicable.

Porque actuaste como un pendejo, alguien más se convirtió en **"el hombre"**, que yo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Porque anduviste de vago por ahí, alguien me cuidó en tu lugar y te sacó de la silla, en la que estabas sentado dentro de mí.

Él te reemplazó cuando tú y yo lo dejamos, tomó tu lugar porque tú lo dejaste y yo se lo permití, él fue el que tú no eras porque yo quise.

Porque un aspecto de él me fascinaba y hasta me tenía loca, porque quería saber que secretros guardaban, sus ojos de asesino.

Y uno de esos secretos fui yo, yo que lo había tenido siempre a la espera, a la espera para mandarse al **"primer ataque"**.

Él que me espiaba en silencio y conteniendo la respiración, ocultando su presencia y esperando, la oportunidad perfecta.

Empleó sus reglas y sus tácticas para acercarse a mí, hizo las cosas a su manera y sin que me diera cuenta, formó parte de mí en un segundo.

Hasta se me había hecho indispensable nuestro trato, nuestra relación que casi pero casi, estuvo a punto de ser algo serio.

¿Por qué no resultó? Porque me precipité y lo juzgué, sin saber qué le pasaba.

Preferí creer que me mintió porque se le dio la gana, porque hasta el momento él había estado haciendo conmigo, lo que se le antojaba.

Por eso le apunté con el dedo y lo mandé a volar, lo eché de mi vida porque él no fue más que, un simple y barato farsante.

¿Eligí mal, entonces? Sí, elegí mal, las dos veces.

Los dos terminaron por decepcionarme de la misma manera, me hicieron exactamente lo mismo y me trataron, como una estúpida todo el tiempo. Y supuse que la única diferencia, lo único distinto entre los dos casos, era que...

**YO, ME HABÍA ENCARIÑADO, CON ÉL.**

**-¿Eh?-me encontró, cuando me senté, bajo un árbol-¿Maka?-**

**-¿Crona?-levanté, la vista**

**-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó, sentandose a mi lado**

**-Nada en especial...-me abrazé, las piernas-Estaba pensando...-casi, temblé-Tengo problemas, ¿sabes?-**

**-Y no sabes cómo lidiar con ellos, ¿verdad?-fue al grano, directa**

**-Sí...-asistí, por lo bajo-Tengo problemas, con Black Star...-pronuncié, casi sin querer**

**-¿Black Star?-pensó, un poquito-¡Ah!-cayó, un poquito más tarde-Es el chico de la estrella, ¿no?-**

**-Sí, ése...-dije, no muy convencida**

**-¿Y... qué clase de problema tienes con él?-preguntó, sin irse de tema**

**-Bueno, en realidad...-empezé, a contar, despacito-Todo esto empezó como un juego, ¿sabes?-tiré, con un aire de nostalgia-Sólo quería divertirme un poco y de casualidad, él apareció...-más bien, cayó en mi casa, como un regalo-Y entonces, nosotros...-**

**-¡No, basta!-me interrumpió, agarrandose la cabeza-¡No sigas!-**

**-¿Eh?-la miré**

**-¡No sé cómo debería lidiar con eso!-e hizo esa señal particular, de despeinarse**

Que ayuda, ¿eh? Como era de esperarse, en esta ocasión, ella no sirvió para ayudarme.

Bueno... en realidad, no era que estuviese sentada esperando, que alguien más viniese a solucionarme el problema.

Pero sí que necesitaba que alguien me diese una mano, que me diera un empujoncito y el valor que, parecía haber perdido.

Por desgracia, no me encontré a nadie así y tampoco quise encontrarlo, porque no me quedaba a quien recurrir.

¿Ir a pedirle consejos a Tsubaki-chan? No, ni hablar.

¿A ella que se cogía, al mismo chico que yo? ¡No, ni de chiste! ¡No me iba a acercar a ella ni loca!

La situación podía tornarse tan mal que, hasta llegaría al extremo que, ella interaría quitarmelo.

A él que me volvía loca con sus cosas tan particulares y con ésa manera de ser, que me estremecía hasta el último rincón, estupidamente.

A él que me tenía tan así, esperando y hasta intentando buscar algo de su parte, que nunca pero nunca llegaría ni a asomarse.

Porque idiotamente me había quedado esperando, que él diese la vuelta a la esquina y viniera a recogerme, de donde yo me quedé sentada con paciencia.

Pero ni modo, eso no iba a pasar nunca y que él pudiese preocuparse por mí en serio, no era más que la fantasía de una chica estúpida e inútil.

Y así de estúpida, me abrazé más fuerte y casi oculté mi cabeza en mis rodillas, para que nadie viera las lágrimas que se desprendieron de mis ojos.

**-Sí...-asistí, bajo, con una pequeña sonrisita-Yo tampoco sé cómo debería lidiar con eso...-**


	10. Chapter 10

**+STAGE 010: EQUIVOCANDOME+**

¿Que qué hice después de **"mi actuación dramática"**? ¡Ah, sí, claro!

Regresé a casa, casi temiendole a cada uno de mis pasos y tentandome varias veces, a salir corriendo para cualquier lado.

¿Y qué pasó? ¡Milagro! ¡No estabas!

Apenas llegué, no había ni rastros de ti y ni tampoco hubo, todo el rato que me quedé dando vueltas.

Me tomé un tiempito para pensar un poquito, hacerme la idea de que cuando volvieras, se terminaría todo. Que nosotros dos terminabamos ahí, ahí donde yo quise que terminaramos, ahí donde tú dejaste que terminaramos. Ambos habíamos hecho mal, nos equivocamos tal vez en algo parecido y ahora teníamos que pagar las consecuencias, sin chistar.

Tú sin mí, yo sin ti... era justo, ¿no? Después de todo lo que pasó, era lo mínimo, que nos merecíamos.

Pero ese **"arreglar el asunto"** que me proponía, tuvo que esperar como la mitad del día y tú ni te apareciste por ahí, para que yo pudiera enfrentarte de una vez.

¿Enojado, acaso? Bueno... era de esperarse, la verdad.

Hiciste un escándalo porque no llegamos a concretar **"el acto sexual"** que, si hacías otra historia porque fui tras de él, no me extrañaba en lo absoluto.

¿Que si te debía una disculpa? Bueno... no estaba muy segura, la verdad. Pero sí te debía una explicación, por qué hice lo que hice y por qué me dolía el pecho, cada vez que te miraba. Tenía que explicarte todo eso, porque quería que lo supieras y yo necesitaba sacarmelo de encima, el peso que tenía cargado en la espalda. Pero, ¡pero...!

_**-Soul está en el medio. Decidete de una vez-**_

Fue entonces que, ésas condenadas palabras vinieron a mi cabeza, para torturarme.

¿Que estabas en el medio? ¡Por Dios, por supuesto que lo sabía, maldición! ¡No necesitaba que él me lo dijera!

Pero como no te corrías, ahora tenía que venir a correrte yo, tenía que moverte yo porque no te querías mover solito.

¿Había necesidad? ¿No podías salirte, sin hacer escándalo? ¿Querías que pasaramos los dos por un mal momento?  
Bueno... la verdad que eras díficil de entender, te quejabas que yo esto y que yo aquello, cuando tú eras exactamente igual.

Me prestabas atención cuando se te daba la gana y yo no podía ni quejarme, porque a ti se te ponían los pelos de punta, querido.

Pero tú sí que podías quejarte, porque yo tenía que ser **"la mujer a tus servicios"** y la siempre dispuesta, a hacer de todo por **"su señor"**.

¡Y qué equivocado estabas, por Dios! ¡Que yo no era tu maldita sirvienta, nene!

Quisiste tenerme para ti solito y fallaste, quisiste hacerte **"mi dueño"** y fallaste, quisiste sentarte en **"mi trono"** y fallaste.

La tuya fue una reputación lamentable, no acertaste nunca y siquiera estuviste cerca, porque conmigo tuviste mala puntería.

Tal vez la suerte no estuvo de tu lado, sí... pero tú también hiciste lo tuyo, te hiciste **"el vivo"** y así me desperdiciaste, tonto.

Entonces... ¿no era lo correcto aclarar los tantos? ¿Dejarte las cosas en claro de una vez por todas?

Por supuesto que era la decisión correcta, pero te escapabas como si yo fuese a matarte y te desaparecías, cada vez que yo te venía a buscar. Y por desgracia, cada vez que no estabas, pasaba algo que me hacía cambiar de opinión. Como ésta maldita vez, que me quedé esperando como una idiota y di vueltas por la casa, como si estuviera encerrada. Pensé exactamente que decir, si hacerme responsable o no, si decir que fue culpa mía o culpa suya. Y al final terminó siendo culpa de los dos, cuando él se apareció por la puerta lo más normal, casi sin fijarse que aquí no estaba lo que estaba buscando. Lo miré instantaneamente y él me devolvió la mirada, fue un segundo en que el tiempo se detuvo, un segundo en que el que volvimos a pecar abiertamente. Él se quedó casi pegado al picaporte y ni quiso despegarse, porque si se quedaba así, tendría la oportunidad de salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Pero increíblemente no sentí rabia, tampoco sentí ganas de matarlo ni de golpearlo, simplemente quise mirarlo un poco más. Porque no me importaba perder el tiempo si él estaba involucrado, no me importaba si era él quien estaba ahí, no me importaba si era él a quien estaba mirando.

Cursi, ¿no? Sí, bueno... me había convertido en una chica bastante melosa, la verdad.

Obvio, no esperaba ni quería una **"relación rosa"** y tampoco pretendía estar de lo más contenta con él, era obvio que ninguno de los dos dabamos para eso. Porque nos habíamos involucrado por la misma razón, él quería **"meterse"** y yo quería que se **"metiera"**, nos dimos de manera equitativa la satisfacción y el goce que andabamos buscando.

¿Se tornó más serio, después? Bueno... fue una consecuencia inevitable, la verdad.

Pero también era inevitable que pasara, que pasara cada vez que nos veíamos y que de igual a igual, a ambos se nos cerrara el pecho y que nos quedaramos sin palabras.

**-PENSÉ que no estabas-empezó, medio arrepentido-¿Soul no está?-**

**-No, no está-contesté, directa-Tampoco sé si volverá-**

**-Bueno, igual VENÍA a buscar MIS cosas, nada más-cerró, la puerta-Pero PREFERÍA no CRUZARME contigo, la verdad-**

**-¿Me estás evitando, entonces?-dije, de brazos cruzados**

**-YO no diría "evitar"-especificó, con un gesto-YO diría, más bien, "mantener distancia"-aclaró, para que entendiera-Vamos, ya sabes a qué ME refiero-**

**-Por supuesto que sé a qué te refieres-entendí, fácil-Es obvio que me estás cortando el rostro-**

**-Mira, Maka-cerró, los ojos-No CREO que, en realidad, te hagan falta más problemas-se rascó, la cabeza-Y la verdad, a MÍ tampoco-casi, resongó-Con lo que pasó, ya tenemos suficiente-**

**-¿Es un problema que nos veamos?-pregunté, yendo al grano-¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?-insistí, pesada-¿Soy un problema para ti?-**

**-¿Y qué creías?-resolvió, moviendo las manos-¿Que esto funcionaría?-me miró, con una expresión obvia-Vamos, sabes que nunca pensaste eso-**

**-Nunca pensé en una relación seria, por supuesto-renuncié, a mis sueños infantiles-¡Pero, tal vez, nosotros podríamos...!-**

**-¿Sabes?-me interrumpió, poniendose las manos en los bolsillos-PREFIERO no ser "un amigo con derecho al roce"-miró el techo, para alejarse de mí-Ni SÉ si QUIERO ser tu amigo-**

**-¡Entiendo!-sujeté, mi blusa-¡Entiendo que no nos llevamos bien!-repití, con dolor-¡Pero, igual, yo...!-**

**-Es muy difícil estar contigo-completó, lo que siquiera llegué a pensar-Así como para ti, debe ser difícil estar CONMIGO-se puso, en mi lugar-Sabes que es mejor dejarlo así-**

**-¿Qué se supone que haga, entonces?-pedí, un cosejo-¿Que vuelva con Soul?-busqué, evidentemente, una salida-¿Eso quieres decir?-**

**-Haz lo que quieras-me dio, a elegir-Con tal de que no vuelvas a equivocarte, puedes hacer lo que se te anotaje-y sonrió, con un aire de forzado**

**-¿Volver a equivocarme, dices?-casi pero casi, no me di cuenta-¿Acaso tú crees que...?-**

**-Sí-completó, volviendo a mirarme-Te equivocaste, CONMIGO-**

Que algo así saliera de su boca, sonaba extramadamente horrible, parecía el discurso que no quería escuchar. Porque él tendría haber sido, ése que le encantaba encapricharme y por ende, darme todos los gustos. Él tendría que haber sido ése conmigo, no éste personaje serio y consciente, de cada uno de nuestros errores. Pero la situación había terminado por arruinarlo, a él y a su actitud de **"malo"**, a su onda de patotero y de que él solito **"se llevaba el mundo por delante"**. Era como si se le hubiese ido lo de pendejo, sin que yo me diese cuenta y que para cuando me percaté, cortó conmigo. Él se había convertido en un hombre, mientras que yo seguía siendo la misma, la misma pendeja estúpida y caprichosa. Sus planes habían cambiado mientras que los míos seguían siendo los mismos, encontrar algo con que pasar el rato y hacer mis días, un poquito más interesantes. Fue como si nos hubieramos diferenciado en cuestión de segundos, como si todo lo que había pasado antes y en casa de Kid-kun, hubiese pasado como hacia 20 años atrás.

Y así de atrás quedé yo de él, cuando caminó y pasó por mi lado, sin detenerse a verme sufrir como una malnacida.

Apenas sentí su perfume en el aire, estupidamente empezé a lloriquear como un bebé, como si él me hubiese sacado **"mi dulce"**.

¡Estúpida! ¡No era más que una estúpida! ¡Era una estúpida en todo sentido de la palabra!

Una vez en la vida que algo me importaba, me estaba resignando y dejandolo ir del lugar que ocupaba, sólo porque me temblaban las piernas. Y podía hasta resultarte patético o irónico, cómo logré moverme y abrazarlo apenas lo alcanzé, cómo me quedé prendida a su espalda como un imán. Apenas lo sentí que se sorprendió y sin embargo, lo único que escuché bien, fue mi lloriqueo inmaduro. Me temblaron los brazos para casi dejar de sujetarlo, como si quisiera dejarlo ir pero a la vez no quería, porque lo que sentía por él era contradicción.

¿Alguna vez te pasó que sentías, que querías a alguien pero, también lo odiabas? Bueno... a mí sí que me pasó, querido.

**Y CON ÉL.**

**-Entonces...-balbucié, temblando-Dejame seguir equivocandome...-y lo sujeté, con más fuerza**


	11. Chapter 11

**+STAGE 011: ESPALDA+**

Ahora que ya habíamos llegado a éste punto crítico de la historia, ¿todavía creías en las casualidades?

Bueno... a decir verdad, yo tampoco, lamentablemente.

Que ya empezase a encontrarmelo y hasta cruzarmelo en cualquier lado, no parecía ni estar cerca de lo que se entendía por **"casualidad"**, la verdad.

Que volviesemos a buscarnos y a encontrarnos de la misma manera, que lo hicimos aquí y en casa de Kid-kun, obviamente no era casualidad.

¿Cosa del destino, quizá? Bueno... no me importaba, la verdad.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que, no fuera el preguntarme si él me había escuchado, si mis palabras habían entrado en su cabeza.

Porque seguía quieto casi sin respirar, como si yo le hubiese disparado tras la espalda y él sólo estuviese demorando, el tiempo en que empezaría a sangrar.

¿Estaría sorprendido, acaso? ¡Pero si yo había sido más que obvia, por Dios!

Más bien, había sido bastante específica y hasta marqué inconsientemente, cada letra del **"TE QUIERO..."** que mostré.

Que se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta, pero... que no quisiese aceptarlo, ya era otra cosa, querido.

Si le temblaban las piernas porque, idiotamente, me le declaré... entonces, no tenía lo necesario para, llamarse **"MI HOMBRE"**.

Si sólo por eso estaba dudando, en qué hacer o no... entonces, los dos estabamos perdiendo el tiempo, otra vez.

Si él tenía tan puesta la idea, ésa que estabas en el medio... entonces, no era más que un maldito **"sacerdote"**, que no se animaba a traicionar al **"papa"**.

Si no podía agarrarse a la **"monja"**, en la iglesia otra vez... entonces, mejor me iba a un convenio de hermanas y listo, corazón.

Pero era más que obvio que la opción era espantosa, meterme donde no quería meterme y tampoco tenía ganas de meterme, ciertamente no era una de mis opciones posibles.

Porque si ya te molestaba que anduviese metida con otro hombre, más te iba a molestar que estuviese metiendome con una mujer, ¿o no?

**ENTONCES, OPCIÓN DESCARTADA.**

Y lo que no pude descartar esta vez, fueron las ganas de volver a involucrarme con él, salvajemente.

¿Me ibas a culpar? No, porque no entendías lo que yo sentía, cuando estaba tan cerca de él.

Así tampoco entendí yo la situación, por qué él me desprendió a la fuerza y me miró con esos ojos violentos, que parecían haber dejado la violencia atrás. Pateticamente, me quedé quieta esperando una de sus palabras y mis ojos lloraron casi reprimiendose, para darle la leve sensación de ayuda.

Sus ojos se encogieron y se hizo apenas para atrás, para después tomarme del rostro y profanar de mi boca, exactamente lo mismo de la otra vez. Me besó casi con dolor y respirando hasta forzado, sus labios se entumecieron apenas tocaron los míos y su cuerpo comenzó, extrañamente a enfriarse.

Inexplicablemente, tuve la misma sensación y hasta sentí exactamente lo mismo que él, llegué a pensar lo mismo que él y le tuve miedo, a la misma persona.

Pero tú no ibas a impedirnos nada, porque a mí no me tenías tan pero tan asustada y esta vez me iba a revelar, frente a tus estúpidas reglas.

Antes de que pudiera empezar a hacer lo mío, se las arregló para llevarme a la cama y se tiró sobre mí, sin esperar absolutamente nada de mí. Así tocó cada centímetro de mi piel y se especializó en mis piernas, que acarició casi con cariño y marcando inconsientemente, el camino que él recorría seductoramente.

Entonces me mezclé con él asquerosamente, busqué aire donde él no quería darmelo y apreté los ojos, para intentar comunicarme con él.

¿Cómo se las ingenió para desvestirme? Bueno... ni yo supe cómo se dieron las cosas, la verdad.

Sólo una vez me soltó para mirarme a los ojos, para quedarse quieto desabotonando mi camisa casi con paciencia, atreviendose a rozar sus dedos contra mi piel descaradamente.

Alcanzé a respirar y hasta quejarme gloriosamente, cuando sentí sus manos bajando mi falda y sus intrepidos dedos, jalando despacio de mis bragas.

Moví inconsientemente las piernas y las acomodé para que a él se le fuera más fácil, me levanté apenas un poquito para darle una mano y me convertí instantaneamente, en su víctima otra vez.

**-Black Star...-interrumpí, casi sin aire-¿Qué te gusta de mí?-**

**-¿Eh?-reaccionó, lento-¿El qué?-**

**-¿Qué te gusta de mí?-repetí, lo obvio-Digo, algo tiene que gustarte, ¿no?-supuse, confiada-Si no, no estarías haciendo esto, ¿verdad?-**

**-Bueno, ésa es una pregunta difícil-esquivó, el tema-¿Realmente TENGO que responder ahora?-se rascó, la cabeza-ESTOY bastante ocupado, ¿sabes?-e hizo señas, de que todavía seguía vestido**

**-Te ayudaré con eso después...-respondí, a ésa cosa obvia-Sólo quiero que me respondas, nada más...-**

**-¿Crees que te dejaré DESVESTIRME?-levantó, las cejas-No SÉ si te enteraste, pero una mujer no hace el trabajo de un hombre, Maka-**

**-¿Estás diciendo que no puedo darme el gusto de sacarte la ropa?-jugué, a su mismo juego-¿No me vas a dejar?-**

**-¿No es más entretenido MIRARME?-dijo, provocandome-¿O es que quieres echar un vistazo más de cerca?-**

**-Tal vez, no quiera desvestirte para mirarte-me pasé, la lengua por los labios-¿Me entiendes?-y levanté, las cejas**

**-Heh...-casi se rió, con aires de confianza**

**-Te gusta que te hable así, ¿verdad?-seguí, sucia-Te gusta que te diga cosas de este estilo, ¿cierto?-repetí, desde otro lado-Eso te gusta de mí, ¿no?-**

**-Quién sabe-se hizo, el ganador-Sigue intentandolo y quizá, consigas algo-**

**-¿Sexo?-descubrí, obvia**

**-Lo que tú quieras-y sonrió, con malicia**

Y lo que quise justo en ese instante, fue que él volviera a tomarme como lo había hecho antes, como si sólo fueramos él y yo.

Como era de esperarse, arruinó mi única esperanza de deleitarme de cerca con su cuerpo y se desvistió solito, mirandome fijo todo el tiempo.

Otra vez quedé a merced de este chico tan bien formado, esos brazos musculosos que podían levantarme y volverme a tirar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Nos besamos casi desesperandonos y esquivamos cualquier cosa que pudiese llegar a interrumpirnos, que en este caso, sólo eras tú.

Él tocó y hasta manoseó los lugares más insolitos de mi flacucho cuerpo, se especializó en mis planos atributos y coqueteó intrepidamente, con mis pezones. Acarició casi pellizcando y hasta apretando, cosa a la que yo respondí intentando zafarme de su lengua, para dejar ir por mi boca el goce.

Bajó a mi cuello como si estuviera bebiendo mi sabor y así también bajaron sus manos, para que sus largos dedos comenzaran a frotarse contra mi intimidad, cadentemente.

Suspiré grata entonces, me enrredé en su cabello y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar soniditos roncos de mi seca garganta.

Su actuación estaba marchando a la perfección y se apoderaba maliciosamente, de cada rincón de mi sedosa piel, sin prestarle atención a la resistencia que ni alcanzé a poner.

Entonces llegamos a ese punto del encuentro, ése en que él debía concretar el asunto de la mejor manera, acabando dentro de mí.

Retiró la orgullosa mano y se metió sin pedir permiso, dando por hecho que yo ya estaba más que acostumbrada, a vivir con **"algo"** metido entre las piernas.

Obvio, acepté ese trato casi sin chistar, pero... lo extraño del asunto, éste en que él me puso dentro de la categoría de prostituta, fue que casi ni me molestó.

Al contrario, volví a disfrutar de la misma manera que antes y dejé que él se estampara conmigo, contra las húmedas sábanas.

Se movió ágil y hábilmente, aprovechó cada centímetro de mi estrecho agujero e hizo buen uso, del acceso que abiertamente le cedí. Entonces me dio golpes más fuertes y más profundos, llegó hasta mi fondo incontable número de veces y gimió al mismo tiempo que yo, con la misma sensación espléndida de placer.

Hasta que en un momento, se prendió de mis muñecas y me sujetó, tan fuerte que casi dejó de correr sangre por mis venas.

Fue en ese mismo momento que se empujó contra mí violentamente, se apoyó contra mis quebradas muñecas y usó mis débiles huesos, como propulsor. Me invadió completamente entonces, se metió a la fuerza casi sin avisarme y obligó a mi estrecho agujero, a extenderse y hasta abrirse a su antojo.

Inexplicablemente, me encantó y hasta adoré esa manera animal que tenía para atacarme, obvio que él me hizo delirar en cuestión de segundos.

Así entonces clavó sus intensos ojos en mí, miró cada una de mis gloriosas expresiones y no se perdió ni un solo detalle, de mis ojos chispeantes. Que lo obligaron a mezclarse conmigo, suspiró y hasta gimió siguiendo mi ritmo, haciendome compañía en ése exitoso y candente baile. Para que se depositara casi dentro de mi boca, enredara su húmeda respiración con la mía y corriera el mismo calor, por su lujosa y mojada espalda.


	12. Chapter 12

**+STAGE 012: MÁS+**

Que resultado, ¿no? Sí, bastante inesperado, la verdad.

O sea, había metido la pata varias veces y no esperaba tu perdón, por supuesto...

Pero hasta podías decir que me había pasado un poco, que ésa también era tu cama y que ahí, dormía contigo. Y... como que no pude decidir, no pude decir aquí sí o ahí no, como que no tuve tiempo de alguna manera. O no quise tener tiempo para semejante pavada, realmente no quise preocuparme, por tus comentarios o tu ceño fruncido.

¿Qué me importaba si igual, ibas a romper conmigo? ¿Qué me importaba si no ibas a creer, ninguna de mis excusas?

Entonces, ¿me tenía que gastar en querer arreglar las cosas? ¿En cuidar un poquito más nuestra relación?

¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Siquiera salíamos, por Dios!

Porque lo dejaste bien claro desde el primer día, que éramos compañeros y nada más, que tú no querías una relación romántica. Obvio que no me quejé y hasta acepté convencida, que yo nunca podría llegar a mirarte, con ganas y hasta con locura de tenerte. Pero pasó y lo primero que hiciste fue huir, me esquivaste y hasta me rechazaste, todas y cada una de las veces en que yo me ofrecí.

Entonces, ¿no estuvo bien lo que hice? ¡Sí, por supuesto que estuvo bien!

Me busqué a alguien para sacarte de mi cabeza y le di tu lugar a otro, que sí se hizo cargo de su trabajo, no como tú. Me dejaste a merced de mis necesidades y por ende, no fui yo la que dio el primer paso.

**FUE MI HAMBRE.**

Mi hambre por un pedazo de carne joven y fresca, mi hambre por algo que extingiera la rabia, que me habías puesto dentro.

¿Lo encontré y por ende, eso te arruinó la vida? Y sí, bueno... mala suerte, entonces.

Pero tampoco te gustaba que te anduviera encima, molestandote e insistiendote siempre con lo mismo, como una nenita caprichosa. Y ahora tampoco te gustaba que anduviera molestando a otro, que anduviera haciendo con otro chico, lo que tú no querías hacer conmigo. Porque el problema era que no me querías cojer, te negabas y hasta te rehusabas a ponerme una mano encima, por propia voluntad. Porque cuando conseguía algo y de milagro, siempre tenía que estar provocandote e insitandote, como si yo fuera tu prostituta a domicilio.

¡Y encima, no me pagabas! ¡Nunca retribuías lo que yo te hacía tan esmeradamente! ¡Me dejabas pagando y esperando como una tarada!

Y así como estaban las cosas, lamentablemente, tenía que decirte que...

**NO DABA.**

**-¿Estás dormido?-susurré, cerca de él**

**-¿Hmm?-me atendió-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-No, no es nada...-respondí, sonriente-Sólo quería hablar contigo...-**

**-Sólo trata de no VOLVERME loco, ¿de acuerdo?-siguió, de espaldas-No ESTOY acostumbrado a estar con alguien como tú-**

**-¿Como yo?-me quedé, pensando-¿Yo qué tengo?-**

**-No es que tengas algo-aclaró, con buen humor, supuse-Es que eres diferente, eso es todo-**

**-Ah...-me hice, la que entendí-¿Pero en el buen sentido o en el mal sentido?-**

**-Quién sabe-ignoró, la posibilidad-No CREO ser el indicado para responder esa pregunta-**

**-¿Ah, sí?-lo desafié-¿Y por qué no?-**

**-Bueno...-argumentó, dudando-Si ME preguntas que está pasando por tu cabeza en este preciso momento, no TENGO ni la menor idea-**

**-Estoy contigo, ¿cierto?-remarqué, orgullosa-Es obvio lo que está pasando por mi cabeza, ¿no?-**

**-¿Cojer CONMIGO?-me miró y todo**

**-No...-negué, con la cabeza-Estar contigo...-**

**-Entonces, quieres decir que siempre a espaldas de Soul, ¿no?-dijo, como concentrado**

**-No dije eso...-me defendí, víctima-Sabes que todavía no resolví las cosas con él...-**

**-¿Y cuándo piensas hacerlo?-preguntó, incorporandose**

**-Cuando pueda...-evadí, ágil-No es fácil para mí, ¿sabes?-**

**-No SÉ-movió las manos, sin darme importancia-No te veo tan mal, la verdad-**

**-¿Qué?-fruncí, el ceño**

**-No SÉ si ME estás mintiendo o disimulas muy bien-me acusó, feo-Pero no ME parece que la estés pasando tan mal-se burló, de mi situación-DIGO, todavía tienes ganas de acostarte CONMIGO-**

**-Nunca dije que la estuviera pasando mal...-empeoré, el asunto-Sólo dije que es dificil para mí, aclarar las cosas con él...-**

**-¿Qué cosas?-dijo, sin enterarse-Si no estás saliendo con él, ¿o sí?-**

**-¡No, no estoy saliendo con él!-casi pero casi, me alteré-Pero vivimos juntos, ¿recuerdas?-puse cosas, en la balanza-Hasta siento que lo traicioné, ¿entiendes?-**

**-No, la verdad que no-contestó, seco**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Tú misma lo dijiste, ¿no?-repitió-Que no están saliendo ni nada por el estilo-mencionó, consiente-Entonces, no SÉ por qué haces tanto escándalo por esto-**

**-Entonces, si no estoy saliendo con él y no quieres que haga tanto escándalo...-enfurecí,enseguida-¡¿Para qué demonios se lo voy a decir, eh?-**

**-No SÉ-respondió, como si le diera igual-Tú dijiste que querías decirle, no YO-**

**-Estás siendo bastante grosero, ¿sabes?-me quejé, obvio-No tienes por qué tratarme así...-**

**-¿Y cómo quieres que te TRATE?-se rascó, la cabeza-Ya te DIJE que no SOY un romántico-**

**-Ser amable, no significa ser romántico, ¿sabías?-volví, a decir lo mismo-Creo que ya te lo había dicho antes, ¿no?-**

**-También dijiste que no TENGO modales, ¿recuerdas?-repitió, genio-¿No es ésta la actitud típica de un chico sin modales, acaso?-**

**-No, es la actitud de un engreído-agregué, seria**

**-Sí, por supuesto-sonrió, malvado-Un engreído con el que te encanta cojer, será-**

Obvio, sí, lo tendría que haber matado a golpes... pero no me dio la cara, no pude pensar ni en levantarle la mano, para darle su merecido.

O sea, a pesar de sus comentarios groseros y la lengua ésa suya tan malhablada, él era... bueno, él era una especie de debilidad que yo tenía, la verdad.

No era de ésos chicos que se podían abrazar y apretujar como un lindo peluche, pero... tenía esto de ser irrestiblemente tentador, de tener ésta onda de galán y seductor, ésta onda de fresco y peligroso.

Él hacia que la adrenalina corriera por mis venas, él despertaba en mí cosas y cositas que me hacían ver como una nenita, la verdad. Él tenía esto de ser tan agrio y tan distante, que hasta se pasaba de grosero y maleducado, con tal de hacerse **"el malo"** y **"el bravo"** conmigo.

¿Y por qué? ¡Y... porque le temblaban las patas, cada vez que me tenía cerca, por supuesto!

De una manera bastante extraña, me estaba exigiendo que cortara contigo de una buena vez y que dejara de darle vueltas al asunto, como si estuviese paseando en una estúpida calesita.

Me estaba forzando a terminar algo que, siquiera compartía contigo por otra cosa que, tampoco iba a llegar a tener con él.

O sea, me pedía que cortara contigo, pero... ¿para qué? ¿Para que saliera con él?

¡Pero si él lo último que quería era eso! ¡Lo último que quería era salir conmigo!

No, a éste chico le encantaba molestarme y hasta llegar al extremo de hacerme la vida imposible, con tal de dejar bien manchada mi honorable reputación.

Éste quería que yo quedara como **"la mala de la película"**, que yo fuera la atorranta que, en uno de sus días, se los agarró a los dos de la misma manera.

Éste quería que yo me hiciera responsable de todo, que a él me lo agarré porque tenía ganas y que a ti... bueno, te agarré porque te tenía que agarrar, la verdad.

Fui a jugar un poquito contigo para que no te dieras cuenta, que yo estaba que me moría por los tratos de otro y que no veía la hora, en que él volviese a tomarme.

Así de ilogicamente había marchado mi plan y él se estaba encargando de arruinarlo, con palabras y hasta gestos que, le quitaban lo poco que tenía de caballero.

O sea, me sacrifiqué para que él y yo pudieramos llegar a tener algo... ¿y para qué? ¡Para nada, por supuesto!

Para que éste estupido tuviera que mandar todo al diablo, para que lo estropeara metiendo la pata hasta el fondo y siguiera cabando, siempre en el mismo hoyo.

Para que terminara comiendose las vagas esperanzas que, deposité ciegamente en él y que siguiera contaminando mi corazón, de éste sentimiento agrio que sabia a veneno.

**-Lástima-levanté, las cejas-Ya no más-y concluí**, **haciendome la superada**


	13. Chapter 13

**+STAGE 013: INFELIZ+**

¿Que qué pasó después de eso? ¡Ah, sí, claro!

Él se limitó a juntar sus cosas con la cabeza gacha, como si yo le hubiese estado apuntando todo el tiempo, con el maldito dedo.

Obvio, no se hizo ni **"el dramático"** ni **"el dolido"**, pero... actuó despacio y casi con cautela, a ver si yo me arrepentía, de haberlo mandado al diablo. Y orgullosamente mantuve mi posición todo el rato, me quedé quieta en la puerta de la habitación, para asegurarme de que no dejara nada. Porque no quería que volviera a poner un pie en ésta casa, porque no quería que volviera con el cuento ése gastado, de que **"se olvidó algo"**. Tomé exitosamente mis preocupaciones y me zafé extremadamente bien, de convertirme otra vez en su víctima, inesperadamente. Él no me iba a volver a engañar, porque yo ya no iba a dejar que un tipo basura como él, se atreviera a decirme lo que tenía que hacer.

Así entonces ni nos despedimos, él salió por la puerta como si no hubiese pagado la renta y yo sólo lo eché a patadas, porque correspondía que lo hiciera. Por supuesto, me quedé quieta un ratito esperando que volviera, pero... él nunca miró atrás y, por desgracia, también me dejó atrás a mí.

Fue un sentimiento horrible el que tuve entonces, una mezcla de ira y de rencor, con un poco de dolor y tristeza. Todas cosas juntas que no hicieron más que confundirme, que llenarme de falsas esperanzas y con ésas ganas ilusas, de creer en lo nuestro.

Sin embargo, si me ponía a contar cuántos **"lindos momentos"** habíamos compartido... bueno, no hubiera gastado ni un solo dedo, la verdad. Porque nuestra relación se había basado en necesidad, en satisfacer deseos y fantasías que, terminamos por cumplir vulgarmente. Nosotros nos habíamos aferrado a gustarnos así, a gustarnos cuando nos tocabamos o nos besamos, cuando nuestras manos o labios estaban involucrados.

Porque si te fijabas bien, si veías bien la situación y obviamente, desde el mejor punto de vista...

**CUANDO NO ESTABAMOS COJIENDO, ESTABAMOS PELEANDO.**

¿Por qué? Y bueno... había muchas cosas en el medio, la verdad.

Él con su compartamiento de mierda, yo con mi cáracter podrido, él con su egocentrismo, yo con mi mal genio, él con su onda de vivo, yo con mi pose de mandona...

Todas cosas que teníamos en contra que, parecían borrarse por unos segundos y luego volvían a atacarnos, con aún más monstruosidad que antes.

Y fui yo la primera que no pudo soportarlo más, no toleré que me tratara así de mal y mucho menos, que me llamara **"prostituta"**.

Fui yo la que dijo **"BASTA"** cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mal, yo dije que no quería más así, que a él no lo quería así.

Porque estaba harta de que siempre me mintiera, que se mostrara conmigo como se le antojaba y que llenara mi cabeza, con palabras que ni quería decir. Que me hiciera el verso y hasta me vendiera el cuento, que a él le pareciera apropiado y hasta adecuado, para cada situación que vivía conmigo. Pero si él nunca quiso decirme la verdad, si él nunca quiso mostrarse tal cual era, si él nunca quiso decirme a la cara que no me quería y que no me podía ni ver...

¡Entonces, problema suyo! ¡Que a mí ya no me tenía más de estúpida!

Y sin embargo, decir que no me importaba y que por mí, podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana...

Parecía más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, como si yo pudiese olvidarme de la noche a la mañana, lo viva que él me hacia sentir.

No sólo cuando nos involucrabamos sexualmente, era como si él aumentara mis ganas de vivir, con sólo hablarme o andar dando vueltas por ahí.

Y entonces, ahora que me faltaba un poco de ésa vida que, ni alcanzé a entregarte...

**¿ME IBAS A CULPAR POR LLORAR?**

Pero si alcanzé a derramar una sola lágrima, aunque fuera una solita... bueno, fue demasiado, la verdad.

Te apareciste como de sorpresa y entraste como si nada, apenas me miraste y cerraste la puerta, como para esquivarme.

Supuse que no querías saber nada conmigo, que ya habías tenido suficiente de mi histeria, que ya mi paranoia te tenía más que harto. Pero igual yo sufrí al vernos así, sufrí porque tú no te acercaste y porque yo no pude acercarme, sufrí porque los dos nos comportamos exactamente de la misma manera.

Porque mis ojos te miraron casi con tristeza, con ese dolor en el pecho similar al anterior, al que tuve cuando él se fue.

Sorprendentemente, habías pasado a significar casi lo mismo que ése chico que, me tenía tan atrapada con gestos que ni me dio.

Aunque fui yo la que se olvidó de ti, la que se olvidó que estabas ahí para mí y que lo único que querías era, convertirte en el indicado para mí. Porque tú eras el único aquí que no se daba por vencido, siempre fuiste el único que nunca se rindió y que siguió intentandolo, siempre desde las sombras.

Entonces era culpa mía que estuviesemos así, porque fui yo la que no valoró nuestra relación y que decidió tirar a la basura, a un chico que la quería de verdad.

**Y QUE AHORA, YA NO LA QUERÍA MÁS.**

**-Soul...-empezé, llamandote-Yo...-**

**-No te molestes-me interrumpiste, sin interés-No quiero saber-**

**-No quería explicarte lo de Black Star...-aclaré, para zafarme-Quería que hablaramos, de nosotros...-especifique, mi punto-Porque yo...-**

**-Sí, claro-volviste, a completarme-Supongo que tienes algo que decirme, ¿no?-**

**-¿Quieres saberlo?-pregunté, directa**

**-No, la verdad que no-respondiste, seco-Digo, ¿qué podría ser peor que me cambies por otro?-me miraste, como burlandote-O peor aún, que me dejes por otro-**

**-Entonces, sí quieres hablar de eso...-razoné, enseguida-De lo de Black Star...-**

**-No, no quiero hablar de eso-te negaste, rotundamente-Pero, no creo que esto que te pasa ahora, sea peor que eso-**

**-Estuve esperandote largo rato, la verdad...-conté, sincera-Creo que para mí, sí es importante...-**

**-¿Por qué?-cuestionaste, quitandote la chaqueta-¿Tan obligada te sientes a explicarme todo lo que haces?-**

**-Bueno, lo haces ver como si así fuera...-me defendí, para culparte-Como si tú y yo fueramos...-**

**-Y... pero no lo somos-formulaste, antes que yo, mi idea-Por eso, a mí no tienes que rendirme cuenta de nada-**

**-Entonces, ¿por qué vivimos juntos?-encaré, directa, el tema-¿O para qué vivimos juntos?-**

**-Quién sabe-caminaste, hacia la habitación-Averígualo tú misma-y así, desapareciste**

Con esa respuesta, estabamos viviendo juntos para nada, para obtener lo mismo que había sido planteado, en un principio.

A pesar de que las cosas habían empezado a salir mal, no estabamos de ánimo como para ponernos a arreglar, un asunto tan pero tan estropeado.

¿Salió mal? Y sí... bueno, salió mal.

Nos habíamos descuidado desde el principio y le dimos importancia a lo que quisimos, tú te enfocaste en asuntos más importantes y yo, me fijé en **"otra cosa"**.

Vivimos así entonces cada uno por su lado, hiciste la tuya como te pareció y yo hice la mía como se me antojó, como mejor me vino.

Él me quedó a mano desde el principio y lo agarré, porque ya estaba cansada de estar parada frente a tu estantería y que nunca, me dejaras a llevarte a casa.

Siempre me tenías una excusa preparada y buscaste cualquier cosa con tal de decirme que **"NO"**, con tal de resistirte a ponerme una mano encima, o siquiera pensar en hacerlo.

¿Y ahora tenía que entender que, te hacías el ofendido? ¡Si yo tenía que ser la ofendida, por Dios!

Si tú habías rechazado mi cuerpo así nada más, como si no tuvieses ningún interés en mí y por desgracia, yo no te resultase para nada atractiva. Me habías humillado tan así que casi no me podía poner en tu lugar, porque tú no me habías entendido a mí, cuando necesitaba que lo hicieras. Me ignoraste y así ignoraste mi necesidad, vulneraste mis deseos y menospreciaste mis ganas de involucrarme, de llegar contigo a segunda base.

Pero si nunca habíamos llegado ni a primera... ¿cómo demonios ibamos a llegar a segunda?  
Por eso decidí darnos una última oportunidad y me metí tranquila en tu habitación, porque yo tenía algo que decirte primero, antes de que pudiesemos empezar de nuevo. Me colé en tu cama casi sigilosamente y ni respiré, tragué saliva y me ordené sola, no dejarme comer por los nervios. Me acurruqué contra tu espalda sutilmente y busqué ése lugar específico, para quedarme bien cerca de ti y para que empezaramos a tener la confianza, que años atrás no tuvimos. Sólo oí que suspiraste largamente y me aceptaste casi resongando, no abriste la boca ni para putearme ni para insultarme, sólo hiciste de cuenta que yo ni estaba ahí.

Y eso fue lo que me hizo sentir peor; ser ignorada y hasta rechazada por ti otra vez, me hizo sentir como si en realidad, yo no mereciera ocupar el lugar que tenía a tu lado. Como si tú ya ni me quisieras cerca y tampoco dando vueltas a tu alrededor, como si quisieras que te dejara en paz y que no volviera, a hacerte compañía nunca más. Entonces hice lo que esperabas que hiciera y me quedé pegada a tu oído, para que mis labios se movieran sutilmente y para que te liberaran de la condena que vivías conmigo, la condena que te hacía tan infeliz.

**-Soul...-susurré, despacio-Me acosté, con Black Star...-**


	14. Chapter 14

**+STAGE 014: NADIE+**

Como era de esperarse y comparado con la otra vez, tu reacción fue exactamente la misma, casi. Tus ojos se alteraron y frunciste el ceño, te pusiste tenso y tu piel tomo el mismo color, que había tomado la otra vez. Sin embargo, no dijiste ni hiciste nada para maldecirme o para putearme, sólo respiraste con dificultad y perdiste el control inconsientemente. Así entonces me separaste de tu cuerpo y me sujetaste de las muñecas, invertiste la situación mientras yo lanzaba un suave quejido y apretaste mis huesos, como si quisieras matarme violentamente. Obvio, estupidamente había tendido a cerrar los ojos del miedo y no quería abrirlos, porque no quería encontrarme con ésa imagen tuya. Porque no quería que terminaramos así, porque no quería decirte algo que lo arruinara más y que algo que, yo también lamentaría después. Tuve miedo de encontrarme contigo tan así, con tantas emociones mezcladas y con tantas cosas en el medio, enroscadas en una relación que ni teníamos. Tuve miedo de enterarme que, simplemente habías sido consumido por la ira y que el odio ya había bañado tu corazón, con ésa maldita sangre negra que te hizo perder la cordura. No quería enterarme si tenía algo así frente a mí, no quería enterarme si tu respiración tan dificultosa era producto de eso, porque te habías dejado arrastrar por la locura.

Y sí, tenía miedo... ¡estaba que me moría del miedo! ¡No podía pensar en otra cosa que, no fueras tú matandome a golpes!

Por eso me temblaban las piernas y me sudaban las manos, me estremecía con el vago roce de tu piel y con respirar el mismo aire que, contaminabas de furia y rencor. Pero como que no pude soportarlo, dejar que me juzgaras tan abiertamente y que no te gastaras, en escuchar mi historia cuidadosamente. Entonces te encontré ahí, mirandome fijo y con ésa mirada bastante furiosa, que se combinaba con esa respiración intranquila y ésa horrible sensación, de rabia.

**-¿Desde cuándo?-preguntaste, de una**

**-Hasta hoy...-respondí, sin esquivar**

**-¿Cuántas veces?-dijiste, con el mismo tono**

**-Cuatro...-acepté, la responsabilidad**

**-¿Y por qué esperaste tanto para decirmelo?-reclamaste, como si pudieras-¿O era que no me lo querías decir?-**

**-¡Sí que quería decirtelo, pero...!-me excusé, obvio-Pero no pude...-**

**-¿Por qué?-indagaste, malvado-¿Porque él te tuvo muy entretenida?-**

**-No...-respondí, avergonzada-Porque no quería lastimarte, nada más...-**

**-Ah, no querías lastimarme, ¿eh?-me hiciste, burla-No me mientas, que yo no te importo tanto-**

**-¡Sólo necesitaba que lo supieras!-confesé, desde el fondo-¡Pero tenía miedo!-declaré, inocente-¡Porque sabía que algo así iba a pasar!-**

**-¿Y qué quieres?-te burlaste, de mí-¿Que te felicite?-jugaste, con mi sufrimiento-Por jugar a dos puntas, claro-**

**-¡No estaba saliendo con ninguno de los dos!-expliqué, lógica-¡Creí que no me sentiría culpable por eso!-dije, como si hubiera sido obvio-¡Pero...!-**

**-¡Te sentiste culpable porque, desde el primer momento, te remordió la conciencia!-completaste lo que, ni pensé-¡Porque no tenías idea de lo que tenías conmigo!-**

**-¡Creí que no teníamos nada!-argumenté, mi punto-¡Sólo por eso lo hice!-repetí, otra vez-¡Si hubiese sabido que nosotros...!-intenté entender, el signficado de tus palabras-¡Te juro que no lo hubiera hecho!-**

**-¡No me vengas con eso ahora!-me apretaste, más fuerte-¡Te lo cojiste porque querías!-remarcaste, mi deshonra-¡Te lo cojiste porque te gustaba!-casi, me escupiste-¡Te lo cojiste porque tenías ganas de cojertelo!-**

**-¡Y lo lamento!-dije, culpable-¡Lamento haber sentido todo eso por él!-me arrepentí, en serio-¡Y lamento haberme enamorado de él!-confesé, casi sin darme cuenta-¡Pero, Soul, nosotros...!-**

**-¿¡Qué dijiste?-me interrumpiste, alterado-¿¡Te enamoraste de él?-repetiste, sacado-¿¡Encima te enamoraste de él?-**

**-¡Ya te dije que lo siento!-tiré, lo mismo-¡No me hagas repetirlo!-pedí, sin derecho-¡No estoy orgullosa de eso!-**

**-¿¡Y orgullosa, de qué vas a estar?-me hiciste, la guerra-¡Si lo único que hiciste, fue mentir!-resongaste, víctima-¡Todo este tiempo, no hiciste más que mentir!-**

**-¡Porque no quería lastimarte!-repetí, mi punto-¡Ya te dije que fue por eso!-**

**-¡No me salgas con ésa excusa de mierda!-exprimiste, mis huesos-¿¡Cómo te voy a creer algo así ahora, eh?-chillaste, lastimado-¡Si no sirves para otra cosa, que no sea mentir!-**

**-¡Te mentí con lo de Black Star!-me defendí, obvia-¡Pero, con todo lo demás, yo...!-**

**-¡Callate!-interrumpiste, mi discurso-¡No voy a seguir escuchando las excusas que, te queden para justificarte!-dijiste, dolido-¡No quiero saber más!-**

**-¡Pero...!-intenté, hacerte frente**

**-¡Sólo dime algo!-cortaste, mi puesta en escena-La vez que me armaste un escándalo, quejandote de él y la vez que, no pudiste acabar conmigo...-recordaste, nostálgico-¿Ya te habías empezado a acostar con él?-**

**-Sí...-respondí, mirandote fijo**

**-Entonces...-me liberaste, instantaneo-No tenemos nada más que discutir, Maka-y de una, te levantaste**

**-¡Soul, yo...!-argumenté, sin mucho que decir**

**-¡Quedate ahí y no me hables!-me gritaste, como de costumbre-¡No te quiero escuchar más!-insististe, en alejarte de mí-¿¡Entendiste?-**

Ésa fue la última de todas mis oportunidades, estuve a punto de justificarme correctamente y que tú me creyeras, pero como de costumbre lo arruiné. Respondí a tus acusaciones y a tus insultos, dije que **"SÍ"** a tus suposiciones y tus predicciones, acepté cada cosa que pensaste de mí y exclusivamente de mí.

Asumí toda la responsabilidad porque había sido cosa mía, yo lo busqué a él y él... bueno, él simplemente respondió a mi llamado.

Por eso no lo metí en el medio, porque él no vino a acorralarme un dichoso día y a susurrarme, que se moría por cojerme.

Al contrario, fui yo la que tuve ganas primero y me mandé sola, porque sabía que él me iba a recibir y estaba segura que a ti, no te iba a importar en lo más minímo.

¿Un pequeño error de cálculos, entonces? Sí, bueno... ¡pero no era para tanto, querido!

¿En serio tenías que tratarme como si fuera una basura? ¿Tenías que tratarme, como si te hubiera cagado?

¡Pero si siempre dijiste que no teníamos nada, que no eramos nada y que no te tenía que pedir permiso para nada! ¡Siempre dijiste que así era, maldición!

Y de casualidad, resultó ser que sí teníamos algo y que sí eramos algo, resultó ser que sí tendría que haberte pedido permiso y demás. Porque a ti se te ocurrió confundirme con algo así, hacerme la cabeza hasta el punto en que pudieras ganarme, hasta el punto que pudieras hacerme sentir culpable. E idiotamente lo lograste, te hiciste **"el que sufrías"** y **"el que te morías de dolor"**, porque yo fui **"tan mala"** y **"tan bruja"** de cambiarte, por otro que **"jugaba"** mejor que tú. Me culpaste a mí de lo que estaba pasando y me hiciste quedar como **"la mala de la película"**, que a ti te convenía no tener nada que ver y como siempre, lavarte las manos. Que total tú no habías tenido nada que ver, total tú no hiciste nada para que yo hiciera lo que hice, total tú no tenías nada que ver con relacionarte conmigo sexualmente.

Asumiste que no querías ese puesto y que tampoco era tu puesto, preferiste dejar que otro se hiciera cargo y cumpliera con la tarea, que tú te negaste a realizar.

Y a pesar de que tú lo permitiste, te hacías **"el ofendido"** y **"el dolido"** como si alguna vez hubieras estado, en el lugar que yo te pedí que ocuparas.

Entonces yo fui egoísta contigo, hice lo que se me vino en gana y ni me preocupé, por si después se te caían ésas **"lágrimas de cocodrilo"**.

Busqué lo que no quisiste darme en otro lado y lo conseguí, lo retuve y hasta lo até a mí todo lo que pude, hasta que la cuerda se rompió de un día para el otro.

Justo después de eso, volví a buscarte para explicarte lo que me pasaba y tú ni quisiste escucharme, sólo me juzgaste.

Me trataste de atorranta y de mentirosa, casi me escupiste en la cara como si fuera una farsante y una sinverguenza, me hiciste sufrir como a una prostituta que no hizo bien su trabajo.

Y entonces yo me arrastré por el piso, rogué y hasta supliqué que no te fueras, que no me dejaras sola otra vez. Te pedí y hasta te imploré que te quedaras conmigo, que yo no quería quedarme sin ti y que para tenerme de vuelta, haría cualquier cosa. Me prendí de tu brazo casi resvalandome y me estremecí instantaneamente, con ese sabor a rechazo y a vergüenza ajena, que maliciosamente emanaba de ti. Y tú no hiciste nada, sólo dejaste de tirar tu ropa por ahí y te quedaste quieto, como esperando las excusas y los pretextos que yo tenía para darte.

**-Soul...-te nombré, lloriqueando-No te vayas...-**

**-Me lo hubieras pedido antes-dijiste, de espaldas-Pero tú siempre quieres algo, cuando ya no lo tienes-**

**-¡Podemos volver a intentarlo, estoy segura que podemos!-te moví, un poquito-¡Por eso, quedate conmigo!-te pedí, de rodillas-¡Te necesito!-**

**-Lo siento, pero yo no nací para ser el segundo de nadie-y cortaste, dolorosamente, conmigo**


	15. Chapter 15

**+STAGE 015: ESPEJO+**

Todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento, todo lo que había dicho hasta el momento, todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento...

Ahora parecía simplemente una sartra de errores, uno tras otro, como si hubiera sido una cadena.

Ésa que un día se cortó, que quise cortar por mi propia cuenta y así, romper mis lazos contigo.

Quise desprenderme de alguien así, de alguien que me tenía tan amarrada a algo, que ni en sueños ibamos a tener.

Quise hacerme ajena a lo nuestro, a ése venenoso pero repulsivo sentimiento que compartíamos, cada vez que nos veíamos.

**OBSESIÓN.**

Todo este tiempo habíamos querido cualquier cosa, quisimos tenernos tan desesperadamente que, ni alcanzamos a fijarnos que estabamos arriesgando.

Así yo me arriesgué tanto para llamar tu atención, hice tanto para que me vieras que, al final terminé por abandonar ésa idea.

Al final tu atención me importó un comino, al final ni estaba interesada en llamar tu atención, realmente.

Me enfermé y hasta me obsesioné con otra cosa, con otro chico que me volvía loca y me tenía, como perra a sus pies.

Me metí con él de casualidad y fui incapaz de resistirme a sus encantos, no pude decirle que **"NO"** cuando las cosas, empezaron a salir extremadamente mal.

Que no pude o que no quise, era casi lo mismo, ¿o no?

Bueno... armaste tanto escándalo que me habías dejado confundida, porque nunca te dignaste a aclarar, qué fue lo que te molestó tanto.

O sea, él era tu mejor amigo pero yo no era tu novia ni nada parecido, era simplemente una chica más que se babeaba por él.

Que tú me anduvieses persiguiendo y hasta asechando sigilosamente, ya era otra cosa y por ende, problema tuyo.

Pero él tenía tanto para ofrecer que, yo me volví extremadamente débil y hasta me temblaron las patas, la primera vez que él me tocó.

Llegué a desesperarme cuando no estaba, cuando no lo tenía conmigo o cuando salía, a verse con Tsubaki-chan.

Llegué a obsecionarme tanto con él que, le hice escenas y hasta escándalos sin sentido, reclamando y reprochando cosas que no tenía por qué explicarme.

Así llegué al punto de asfixiarlo, con ése vaivén de preguntas y respuestas que, terminaron por dejarnos en la nada.

Porque él adoptó la misma costumbre que yo, me exigió y hasta me obligó a aclarar las cosas contigo, sabiendo que yo no estaba lista.

Quiso que me hiciera responsable del asunto, que diera la cara y que admitiera que todo lo que había hecho, lo había hecho únicamente por placer.

Porque él me gustaba y me gustaba mucho, porque estaba que me moría por él y que no aguantaba, pasar un solo segundo lejos de él.

Por eso estallé, porque quiso hacerme quedar como **"la mala de la película"** y que fuera a darte a ti, las explicaciones que ni te merecías.

Me arté de lidiar con un tipo como él, un tipo que quería todo rápido y fácil, que quería el mundo servido a sus pies.

Y fui tan estúpida que no me di cuenta antes, antes de que el asunto pasara a mayores y que nosotros llegaramos, a involucrarnos amorosamente.

Me di cuenta cuando él se mostró en carne y hueso, cuando sacó lo peor de si y me atacó violentamente, hasta que pude sacarlo de mi casa.

Sin embargo, sufrí como la miserable estúpida que era y me puse a llorar patéticamente, porque las cortantes palabras tajaron mi corazón.

A pesar de él y todas sus puestas en escena, a pesar de cada una de sus actuaciones, a pesar de cada uno de los espectáculos que me montó...

Ni sentía ganas de matarlo o algo por el estilo, no sentía ése impulso caprichoso de salir corriendo a buscarlo, para darle una buena lección.

Para que se diera cuenta que estuvo mal, que se portó mal conmigo y especialmente, que conmigo no se jodía.

Porque él había sido tan poco caballero que, machacó y hasta aplastó mi corazón sin darse cuenta que, a mí también me estaba lastimando.

Que así me estaba perdiendo, que me estaba alejando del infantil deseo de querer quedarme a su lado, como si él estuviera dispuesto a aceptarme tal cual era.

**COMO SI LOS CUENTOS DE HADAS, REALMENTE EXISTIERAN.**

Y estuve tan pero tan amarrada a ése sentimiento idiota, que nosotros dos habíamos terminado peor, de lo que empezamos.

Le presté a él la atención que no se merecia y estuve al pendiente de nuestra relación, de mis horarios para encontrarnos y especialmente, de su disposición.

Acepté que fuera como él quería y ni me quejé, con tal de que siempre se hiciera un ratito para mí, un ratito para mi falta de cariño.

Pero fui tan estúpida que le permití demasiado, hasta dejé que él me dijera lo que tenía que hacer y especialmente, cómo tenía que hacerlo.

Tanto que tú y yo llegamos a éste extremo, nos ibamos a separar porque yo me equivoqué, porque no hice más que meter la pata.

Porque ya te había hecho demasiado, porque ya había jugado demasiado contigo, porque ya te había mentido demasiado.

Dije y hasta hice cosas que, ni en un millón de años me alcanzarías a perdonar, no con mi infame tendencia a repetirlo todo.

No si yo no podía encontrar el equilibrio, ése que había perdido desde el glorioso y dichoso día, en que él se mudó a casa.

No si yo no salía de éstas cuatro paredes, no si yo no podía deshacerme y hasta desterrarme, de ésos grises y agrios recuerdos.

Volvería a repetirse la historia tarde o temprano, yo lo buscaría a él o él me buscaría a mí, con tal de encontrarnos otra vez en el mismo lugar.

Y tú volverías a quedar en el miedo, siempre viendo desde un costado, siendo testigo de cada una de las traiciones de ésta mujer arpía.

Ésta mujer arpía que soltaste casi de mala gana, para juntar todas tus cosas y tomar el horrible camino, hacia la puerta.

Experimenté entonces la espantosa necesidad, de arrastrarme por el piso y estirar mis dedos dolorosamente, para alcanzarte. Cuando siquiera alcanzaba a rozarte, porque ya no me quedaban fuerzas para insistir, porque ya no podía hacer nada para que te quedaras conmigo.

Así en cuestión de cortos y escasos minutos, lo intenté todo pero absolutamente todo, hasta me esforzé por alcanzar uno de tus dedos.

Y sin embargo no lo logré, caí al piso todas las veces que intenté levantarme y me golpee, exactamente de la misma manera.

Me hice la misma herida una y otra vez, mis ojos lloraron sangre y mi seca piel tomó el ácido color, ése pálido y árido color de tu funebre despedida.

Que marcó el último de tus pasos y ése sonido macabro, que se repitió al abrir y cerrar la puerta, junto al llanto desconsolado de mi voz ronca.

_**-¡SOUL!-**_

El sonido final de nuestra temporada, trajo consigo un cruel invierno que, me desabrigó de tu última gota de calor.

Pasé semanas y hasta meses enteros encerrada en ésas paredes, tirando de mis cabellos y arañando el piso, quebrandome las uñas dolorosamente.

Lloré y sufrí todo lo que no había podido antes, me lastimé y hasta me castigué con los recuerdos, de un otoño húmedo y lluvioso.

Dejé mi sol a un costado del camino y me metí en un pequeño lugar, en donde no llegaba la luz ni el calor, del canto de ésa voz seca y amarga.

Entregué mis fuerzas y hasta mi voluntad, a alguien que ni se apareció por aquí, a alguien que ni pensó en volver.

Me quedé esperando lo que yo misma perdí, me quedé esperando a que volvieras y que por casualidad, él también volviera conmigo.

Porque los días pasaban casi queriendo matarme y condenarme, a vivir al tanto de mis mentiras y pendiente, de mis consecuencias.

Porque el tiempo no hacía más que recordarme, que repetirme las mismas escenas gastadas, los mismos errores que cometí una y otra vez. Estuve condenada a vivir así, dentro de una habitación que remarcó insistentemente mi hipocresía, que hizo diversión de mi desgracia. Que insistía en obligarme a aceptar la culpa, que no paraba de poner en mi cabeza, cosas que nunca salieron de tu boca y ni de la suya. Que no hizo más que comparar nuestra relación, con un espejo que ni alcanzó a reflejar, la verdad que se ocultaba tras mis ojos. Un espejo que fue víctima de mis actos egoístas, que fue maltratado por mis sucias manos, que fue azotado por mis palabras de porquería. Hasta que acabó por romperse, cuando mi puño lo castigó casi sin darse cuenta y terminó por ser, lo mismo que nosotros.

**FRAGMENTOS.**

****

**+THE END+**

* * *

****

_Aquí termina la primera parte de FRAGMENTOS. La segunda parte se encuentra en proceso (primer capítulo subido) y esperando que la sigan como siguieron esta._

_Por cierto, cada vez que Maka nombra "TÚ" se refiere a Soul y cuando nombra "ÉL" se refiere a Black Star. Para aclarar dudas, nada más !_

_Los espero en la segunda !_

AA0


End file.
